Wolves Solangelo
by Angelyanski
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a hunter in Olympus town who has a dark past and secret. What will happen if an Alpha of a prominent clan of werewolves, Will Solace, discovers his secret? Basically solangelo!werewolf, will!werewolf, hunter!nico.
1. Chapter 1

Solangelo Wolves

Chapter 1

 **NICO**

It was so strange to walk around at the crack of dawn.

It seemed unusual to Nico to see the town yet to wake up from its slumber. It was a rather pleasant feeling though, that the early morning has to offer, if he were a morning person he'd probably enjoy it more.

"Ugh, the air is cold." he muttered under his breath. Nico di Angelo was not a morning person; again, he was not. That's why, even though the morning air was refreshing, Nico's scowl was painted on his face.

Normally, he was still in his bed at this hour snuggling his soft pillow. But not today, no instead he was going to the edge of the town to talk about some business. Business as he called it because it's about his job, one that would not be considered normal by most.

Nico di Angelo is a Hunter; a protector of human life.

He hunts any creature that harms the human race: be it wolves, vampires, witches, shapeshifter or any other kind of monster. He was trained to kill all kinds of threats. He is highly knowledgeable about them, and he also knew that most of them had entered into a treaty to coexist with man. They lived alongside humans for centuries, without any significant casualties.

Man did not have the same power as these monsters and needed to find ways to defend themselves against them, thus they had established the Hunters. The Hunters studied and trained to act as the guardians of man. Someone to protect the sacred treaty and to ensure no war would spark.

Nowadays, Nico and the rest of the Hunters just catch the rogue ones, who did not honor the treaty, those who could not follow the laws of the treaty and the newborns, or the ones that turned into one of these monsters. But most of all they hunted the Demons.

Demons were on a whole different level.

Demons do not have emotion, they just kill and possess the body of the first victim they've killed and continue on killing rampages. No one truly knows why, but they seemed to be searching for something and even the elder Hunters cannot confirm what it might be.

Nico lost himself in his thoughts regarding work as he walked, only returning to taking in his surroundings when his musings came around to his hometown.

The town of Olympus in the mornings was beautiful, breath taking really. Not that Nico suddenly appreciates the morning or anything; it's just that the town of Olympus is a very peaceful place. The town of Olympus was known as the werewolf town as humans and werewolves coexist together peacefully and over time the diverse population grew, that is to say that the ratio of the werewolves in the town is much higher than the humans thanks to additional clans joining as time went on.

The townspeople here have had the werewolves living with them for almost a century and the powerful clans of the werewolves that live in Olympus were protecting the townspeople, which was great in Nico's opinion since it took some strain off of him and the other Hunters stationed here.

Now, Nico was strolling through the outskirts of Olympus because demons had attacked last night and he would not be able to catch a wink of sleep for hours because of the aftermath. It was actually because of this that Annabeth Jackson had pounded on his apartment door at an ungodly hour that morning. Three a.m. to be exact, which is way out of his shift schedule. Annabeth was clearly out of breath when he had opened his door.

"Annabeth? Wha-?" Nico stopped when he saw her.

Annabeth's grey eyes held a look of pain, her blouse was covered in blood and her perfectly pulled back ponytail of blond hair was in disarray. Something was definitely wrong. Annabeth clutched onto him.

"Nico, Percy was attacked, he's with our healer now." She said in one breath.

Nico's eyes widened at that. "What about the other Hunters? Why did no one alerted me? Never mind I'll just go with you!" He was on his way to change his clothes when Annabeth stopped him.

"Nico. He's gonna be fine. The others were fine too. I think they were just trying to scare them." Annabeth was still holding his wrist.

Annabeth Chase-Jackson was the town's head Hunter. Every town had a head Hunter. It was like the head of police patrol, but the supernatural version tasked with keeping every person and every creature in the town safe. In Annabeth's case the people and werewolves of Olympus.

"Then, why you're here?" he cocked his head feeling slightly confused.

"Nico, Listen to me. Demons attacked Percy and his clan but they weren't the main targets. The battle had broken out somewhere and Percy's pack was just a casualty." her grey eyes were fixed on Nico. "Apollo needs our help. That's why I'm here, I need you to go to Apollo's clan, bring the signing papers and report back to me."

"Annabeth, you know that I can't. I -" Nico tried to refuse. He can't go there. He just can't.

"Nico," Annabeth's voice broke, her eyes pleading. "I know that you're not comfortable with werewolves but please. Percy-" she took a deep breath, steadying herself before she continued. "Percy needs me right now and you're the only one I trust to do this."

This was the first time Nico had ever seen Annabeth lose her composure. She was always smart, calculating and reserved. The only times that Nico saw her walls come down was when she's with Percy.

Percy Jackson is Annabeth's husband and the Alpha of the Jackson Clan. She is mated to a member of one of the most powerful werewolf clans in Olympus, which had threatened her lead Hunter position in the town but she proved that she was still capable of doing her job. If anything she is more powerful now.

Nico owed Annabeth and Percy from a long ago and he cannot refuse them this, no matter how much he wanted to. With a sigh, Nico answered. "Okay. I'll go. Just because you need to rest and I owe you and Percy big time."

Annabeth, despite her disheveled state, looked beautiful when she smiled at him. "Thank you, Nico." She said as she hugged him tightly. Nico isn't big with touching but he relented.

"Keep your head down when you're with an Alpha, okay? Especially with Lord Apollo." Annabeth warned him.

Nico chuckled, "I know Lord Apollo, Annabeth. Besides, I've studied them."

Annabeth gave him more instructions for the assignment before she finally left.

Now, Nico had arrived at the edge of the Olympus where the Apollo clan lives. Based on Annabeth's instructions, he will be escorted further into the forest by someone from the clan.

Nico heightened his senses because that someone would be a werewolf. He needed to be completely alert to his surroundings; after all he can't trust werewolves that easily.

A twig snapped nearby and he quickly drew he's Stygian iron sword.

"Did Annabeth send you?" a voice at the end of Nico's blade spoke.

"Yes." he answered. Nico did not make a move to lower his sword as he waited for something to happen.

Finally the other spoke. "This will not work if your sword is in my throat." the voice said.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

 **Hi! I've updated this chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **NICO**

"You reek of blood. In fact, I can smell blood of the Hunters further down this forest. Why?" Nico hissed at the stranger whose face was still in the shadows. Annabeth was clear in her instructions. 'Do not harm your guide'. It will not be the same if he can smell a Hunter's blood on his so called 'guide'.

"Lower your sword first, Hunter." her voice was threatening. She moved slightly from the shadows in order for Nico to see her more clearly. She has medium length dark hair and her green eyes gleamed in warning at him. She let out a small growl towards Nico as she stepped towards him.

"Not a chance wolf. Not until you tell me why there's Hunter blood on your hands. Not to mention your scent is new around here." Smelling werewolf scents is a skill set that was acquired during Hunter's training. Nico is one of the best when it came to being able to smell them.

He pointed his sword at her. "If you killed one of mine, I'll kill one of yours to honor the damn treaty." Nico was menacing. He'd kill the She-wolf immediately if she makes a wrong move. She just stared at Nico for a minute before belting out a laugh. Not just any laugh either, It was a full belly laugh. Nico was confused. Why the hell is she laughing?

"My gosh! That was a good laugh." She was still chuckling. "Geez. You're no fun!" She took a deep breath while Nico remained in his killing stance. "Lighten up would ya? This blood is from healing your comrades. The ambush was a bloodbath and Hunters came to assist us. They were injured in the process so we took care of them."

Nico studied her face, she looked sincere enough. Nico finally lowered his sword. "Ambush?" he asked.

The She-wolf nodded. "Come on." She slightly cocked her head in the direction they were to sheathed his sword, as he followed her towards the forest.

"My name is Lou Ellen, by the way." she smiled towards Nico. Lou Ellen acted like Nico hadn't pointed his sword at her just now. "It was the demons. They ambushed our pack while we were travelling home." she explained as they weaved through the silent forest. "We weren't careful enough. We already knew that we are their target. They got us at the border."

Nico snapped his eyes towards Lou Ellen. "How did you know that the demons wanted to kill your pack?"

She just smirked at Nico. "I guess Hunters don't know everything about us."

Nico glared at Lou Ellen. It was true though, the treaty consists of many restrictions. Every Hunter knows that humans are not allowed to know some of the traditions of every creature that entered their treaty.

"Relax. I'm a witch."

Nico stopped walking. Lou Ellen raised her eyebrow at Nico. "What?"

Nico gripped his sword in his hip. "You're a hybrid." Nico said carefully.

Hybrids are dangerous. They have dual abilities since they were a product of a two creatures. They are not rare but they are powerful. Nico knew that he should increase his caution towards Lou Ellen.

"Hunter, I've been a witch long before I became a wolf. I'm not a hybrid. I'm mated to the Beta of my clan." she sighed. Nico slightly relaxed at her words. Annabeth was also the same. She became a wolf after mating with Percy.

"Did Annabeth explain the werewolf clans that reside here in Olympus?" she asked Nico.

"Not really. But I've seen them at the meetings." he said. They resumed walking through the forest; it was almost full daylight by now.

"I was assigned here two years ago. The only clans that I know of are the Jackson clan, Apollo's clan, the Stolls clan, and the Grace clan." Nico enumerate them to Lou Ellen. "I've only met their Alphas and Betas. In rare cases, I've met their Omega."

Alphas are very possessive of their Omega. It's because Omegas are their mates. It was explained to him by Annabeth when Percy, the Alpha, almost killed Luke, a fellow Hunter that had flirted with Annabeth. Nico was not given any information besides that though.

Lou Ellen hummed. "Werewolves are generally possessive to their mates. However, The Alphas treat everyone like an enemy that'll snatch their Omega away." she chuckled amusedly. "That's basically all the clans of Olympus." Lou Ellen continued as they traveled deeper into the forest.

"You were just missing one clan though. It's the clan that I belong to. Our pack resides here too. Though we had left Olympus two years ago, that's why we never met. Olympus is our home, don't get us wrong. Our Alpha needs to do something outside of Olympus." Lou Ellen's green eyes darkened. "Then, we were attacked near our home by demons." She looked at Nico, "We were so grateful for the Hunters assistance. I almost lost Cecil today." There was a hard note to her voice as she said that last part.

Nico noticed that her eyes masked a pain within just like Annabeth's whenever she was apart from Percy. Nico noticed that her eyes masked a pain within just like Annabeth's whenever she was apart from Percy. Nico just nodded at Lou Ellen, he didn't know what to say. He's not the one who assisted them after all.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name Hunter." Lou Ellen stopped at a big wooden gate.

He guessed what lay beyond it must be their houses. "Nico, Nico di Angelo." he answered.

"So Nico." Lou Ellen raised her hand to show him the chains. "How do you feel about this?" She dangled the chains in her hands.

Nico sighed. It was one of Annabeth's instructions. 'You must enter their village with your hands tied back. It is a reassurance for them, Nico.' She had told him.

"Let's get this over with." Nico placed his hands behind his back. He definitely feels more like a prisoner this way but he needs to look after his fellow Hunters and send back reports to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry about this but Lord Apollo insists on it." Both Nico and Lou Ellen winced at the name. "You ready?"

Nico just nodded. He noticed that the chains were not that tight. He smirked towards Lou Ellen. "They're slightly loose She-wolf."

Lou Ellen just winked at him.

As they stepped into the village, Nico was filled with an unfamiliar scent. Apollo's scent was always sweet, like a wine, which he'd smelled even before he'd stepped into the forest. But this scent was warm, almost like honey with a very refreshing hint of the sun when it shines over the horizon after a storm.

"You noticed his scent?"

Nico did not even realize that he had stopped walking. "I did not smell his scent earlier. I was just surprised."

Lou Ellen was pleased. "It's our Alpha's scent. I masked his scent since it has always been so strong. Other packs always pick fights with him because of it, so I manipulated it just a little bit."

Nico looked up to see that the sun was up and out from behind the clouds now and the fog in the clearing had dissipated. He was greeted by the sight of log cabins that were beautifully crafted; each cabin had differently style, with hunted animals hung at the cabin sides. Children chased each other in the morning sun, morphing into wolves and back again. Their parents just smile at them and go back to their morning chores. It's a pretty interesting sight really. The werewolves dwelling is so full of life.

"This way Nico." Lou Ellen called out to him.

It was the first time that he's been in a werewolf village. Nico had always refused Annabeth's invitation to their village and Percy would whine about it for hours. If Percy learns that he visited Apollo's village first before his he'll be annoyed bigtime. And Lord Apollo will be pleased.

Nico's chains clinked as he walked causing the wolves to look at him with caution. Nico quickly averted his eyes, avoiding their gaze. Unpleasant memories began welling up within him.

"Don't worry about them." Lou Ellen said as she picked up on his discomfort. "They will not pounce on you. They are just curious, like me."

"About what?" Nico tensed. Deep inside, he knows what the answer to his question is.

"Your scent, it's diff-"

A loud growl stopped the words before they could leave her mouth.

They were both rooted to the ground as an Alpha approached them along with few young wolves beside him.

The sunny scent blended with honey much stronger now. It was coming from that Alpha. His blond hair was almost golden; his eyes were like the blue skies of a cloudless summer's day, his white teeth were bared standing out against tanned skin. He was imposing himself as an Alpha to Nico.

Nico knows all about the dominance that stupid Alphas display.

The Alpha's pull is normally felt when they want to dominate an Omega and when they want all of the wolves in their pack to obey them without question. It was a standard skill of an Alpha. Everybody was affected, even humans.

Nico had felt the pull of an Alpha before. It was like that with Percy and Apollo. He's been resisting their pull ever since and he's always been successful.

But this pull is stronger, different from the others. Nico had to clench his fist hard to stop himself from doing something stupid like kneeling to this strong Alpha.

The Alpha wolf snarled at Nico. The wolf was examining him as he paced around. "You have a different scent than the rest of the Hunters." he said bluntly.

Nico's hands gripped tightly to the chains in his anger. He doesn't have to be reminded about his scent. Nico looked directly into the Alpha's eyes. It was considered to be a very taboo move. Alphas may feel threatened by his actions. Annabeth always warned him about keeping his head down around any Alpha. Nico doesn't care about that now because he was pissed. So pissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alpha. I'm human. Whether I smelled different or not, I'm still a Hunter. A Hunter that can kill you even in your sleep, do you understand? Now, let me through. I need to see Apollo." Nico's eyes were burning with annoyance now.

Nico can feel Lou Ellen's agitation as well as the wolves nearby. It was obvious because of the snarls and growls that were directed towards him. The tension thick between their Alpha and Nico. He knows that just one command from Alpha Sunshine and these wolves will snapped his neck but he will not back down.

He is a proud Hunter. He can always fight a pack of dogs. Nico prepared himself for an attack as the Alpha's growl deepened.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I've also updated this chapter. Many thanks to my beta reader, ammstar11. You are the wonderful! Please review, favorite and follow. I really appreciate it! Love you honey bunchies! :***

 **I've also updated this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **NICO**

The Alpha's blue eyes turned gold as Nico braced himself for an attack from the Alpha. Nico clutched the chain in his back. He was waiting for the Alpha to make the first move. It was a good thing that Lou Ellen tied the chain loosely, he could easily get out of them if need be.

The Alpha eyes were still locked to his, ready to transform.

Nico knows that this is not what he came here for; he had not come here to pick a fight. He came here to assess the damages and to report back to Annabeth, he should focus on that. He will see Apollo no matter what.

Nico knows that he could prevent this fight if he'd just keep his head down and apologize to this Alpha. He'd never hear the end of it from Annabeth and Percy if he was to cut the throat of a young Alpha and he would also create a war between human and werewolves. That would be troublesome.

He signed internally, now he was annoyed with himself.

But he is more annoyed by this Alpha. Nico didn't know the cause of the itch that sparked within him. Maybe it's annoyance or arrogance or maybe it's fear. He just wanted to impress upon this Alpha that he is strong enough to fight him.

He sighed internally again. 'Just let me through, you stupid Alpha.'

As if hearing him, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen widened a little and dropped the gaze towards the ground. The Alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The tension between them slowly died down and the growls and snarls lessened. Then, once again he looked straight at Nico.

"Calm down everybody." The Alpha said it gently, contrasting his hard voice he used earlier. It was rich and warm now; soothing even. His voice could completely calm someone in a minute. Nico was also affected by it but he doesn't show it.

Nico was sure that he'd be a dead man after that little stunt he did earlier but he didn't expect that from an Alpha.

An Alpha that controlled his anger at being defied, it was the first time he saw an Alpha backed down to a Hunter. No, scratch that, it was the first time an Alpha calmed himself from anyone without the help of their Beta or an Omega mate. Even Percy cannot do that. Nico watched many Alphas wreak havoc just because their desires were turned down. It was so against their nature that Nico was left almost speechless. Even Lou Ellen was surprised.

"I will not risk the remaining wolves in my clan just because your scent is a little different."

Okay, Nico was little offended by that. But this isn't the time for that. The Alpha turned to Lou Ellen. "Cecil is now awake, Lou. Go to him. I'll keep an eye on the Hunter."

"But, I-" Lou Ellen glanced between Nico and the Alpha.

"Do not worry, I will not harm him. Not unless he does something wrong." The Alpha and Lou Ellen must have had a conversation through their eyes that Nico cannot comprehend.

"Fine. Be safe Nico, I'll see you around." she said as she sped off towards a log cabin nearby. Nico just nodded at her.

The Alpha was still eying him carefully. He raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "What?"

The Alpha went still. "I'll accompany you to the meeting place but this doesn't mean that I trust you." He quickly turned around. "Come on." His distrust towards Nico is obvious, it was clear in the Alpha's eyes. Not that it matter to him, anyway.

The Alpha led Nico to a very large cabin; maybe even the biggest of all the cabins in Apollo's village. Nico thought that this must be where they discuss all important matters.

Before they enter to the cabin, Nico felt a strange movement to his right and he quickly avoided it. He spun his feet away from something, or rather someone, as the chains dangled loosely between his hands behind him.

Nico heard a loud thump near his feet.

"Ow! Seriously! You always do this, Nico!" Apollo complained below him.

Nico sighed. "Because you always sneak up behind people Lord Apollo."

A hearty laugh came from Apollo as he stood from the ground. "I thought I had the advantage this time because your hands are tied up." Apollo engulfed him with a hug which he reluctantly accepted.

It was always like this with Apollo, he's overly affectionate towards everyone; and he means everyone, including Nico. Which he doesn't appreciate because Nico hated to be touched, but in this case it was necessary.

When Nico and Apollo had first met, Apollo quickly surged to touch him or hug him. It was Apollo's way of welcoming Nico to Olympus since he was just transferred in the day before.

Nico did not know at that time that a hug from Apollo is just a greeting to calm his wolf. Nico denied the touch resulting an enraged wolf with the intention to kill everyone in the room.

Other Hunters were hurt because of this.

Apollo is a very powerful Alpha that he could not defeat at that time. The only way to calm Apollo's wolf was his Omega but she was too far outside of the town doing some business. Luckily, Annabeth was there and she instructed Nico to apologize and lower down his head. Apollo stopped attacking them when Nico told him that he's sorry.

Naomi, Apollo's Omega, rushed back to the town to calm her mate. Naomi had explained to them that Apollo cannot control his wolf and that's why a touch is necessary. Apollo had morphed back to his human form all tattered and praising Nico as a very skilled Hunter.

Ever since then, he avoided Apollo with all his might. Aside that he hated the hugs; he also hated to keep his head down to Apollo. He was always reminded that he was still weak against them. Unfortunately, Apollo did not appreciate being ignored. So, he set up a little game with Nico. Whenever he sighted Nico, Apollo would sneak up on him just to scare him a little bit. Apollo has never once succeeded even up to this point and likely never will.

"So, the chains are for the game, huh?" Nico scowled at Apollo when he released him. Apollo smile mischievously at him. "A part of it. Yes."

A low growl was released from the young Alpha behind them. "What are you doing, Father?" They both snapped their attention to him.

"Father?" Nico was confused for a second. Then, the door was opened from the big cabin.

"How long are you guys will keep standing in the doorway?" Naomi's melodic voice greeted the three of them. Naomi is a beautiful woman. Her long brown wavy hair was bouncing elegantly against her white dress as she strode towards them.

"Sorry, love. I was just introducing our son to Nico." Apollo came to stand beside the young Alpha, his arm thrown around the young Alpha's shoulders.

"This is my son, Will Solace. Alpha of the Solace pack. They were originally from my clan." Apollo's smile flooded with pride. After all, It is his son.

Why didn't Nico noticed it before? The resemblance between them cannot be denied. The blond hair, the blue eyes, even their tanned skin; he was a younger version of Apollo. But Nico noted that if he examined them closely, he can still see the difference between them. Will's hair is much more golden and their blue eyes were different shade too.

"Yeah, we've met." Nico said sarcastically.

"Come inside Nico, I prepared a meal just for you." Naomi ushered Nico inside.

As he entered, Nico noticed the expensive rugs, all woven with rich in colors. In the center of the room he found a low table with all the food laid out. He seated himself cross legged on a pillow with Naomi seated in front of him.

Nico looked back at the door where Apollo and Will were having a heated whispered conversation.

"Just ignore them." Naomi started putting vegetables on Nico's plate. He internally winced; everything that's edible in green is disgusting. "I thought wolves love meat."

Naomi chuckled, "We eat vegetables too, Nico. In fact, I-"

"I don't care!" Will's voice rang out cutting off Naomi.

They both looked towards the door and saw Will walk out. Apollo sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"Will is just tired. He just lost half of his pack. I cannot blame him for being stressed out." Apollo reached for Naomi as soon as he was seated beside her. Apollo nuzzled Naomi's neck and inhaled deeply.

Naomi, on the other hand, was touching Apollo's hair, running her fingers through it soothingly. A calming trick Nico thought. Every Omega does it to calm their Alpha.

Nico felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment but this was a display of ownership between an Alpha and an Omega. Impressed upon a guest, which in this case that would be Nico. It was supposed to be ownership but to Nico it as a way of showing to the Omega that he/she was loved.

Where are these thoughts coming from? He cleared his throat to begin his official business for being in Apollo's wolf village.

"Right. But before that let me remove your bindings." Apollo snapped his fingers and Nico's chains instantly broke.

"Thanks. But I think your son will freak out if you remove my chains though."

Apollo smiled at him. "Nonsense. We promote peace towards humans. Will is a just a worrywart."

Nico nodded in response and they started sorting reports from how many wolves and Hunters were injured down to how many wolves were left.

Exchanging reports lasted for about an hour before Nico declared that the information that he gathered should be reported and documented back to the capital. "I'll ask the council to hold a meeting for tomorrow and I'll talk to Annabeth. I'll send someone to confirm it." Nico stood up and made his way out of the cabin.

"Okay. Don't worry about your comrades, Our healers will take good care of them." Apollo said to him.

"You are welcome to come back here anytime." Naomi added.

Nico said his goodbyes to the both of them promising Naomi to come back if he had a chance.

"I'm actually expecting you to come back often." Apollo had a mysterious glint in his eyes as he said that but Nico just ignored it.

Nico saw Will Solace waiting outside the log cabin with Lou Ellen. They look like they were having a serious conversation. "We need to move on Will. I'm sure Paolo also wants you to do that too." Nico overheard Lou Ellen say to Will as he neared them. But before Will can answer, Lou Ellen saw Nico and called out his name.

Nico saw Will stiffened and turned to him quickly with a scowl in his face. "Where are your chains?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Lord Apollo removed them. Something about promoting peace or whatever. I'll be out of here as soon as I can be so don't worry." He started walking towards the large gate.

"We'll escort you back to the capital." Will said to Nico.

He must have heard it wrong. "Come again?"

Will's scowled deepened. "I said that we will-"

"Okay, I got that but why?"

Will averted his eyes from Nico which just confused him more.

"We need to buy some supplies in the capital. So, we figured that we'd come with you." Lou Ellen answered on behalf of Will. "You see, we've been out of Olympus for almost two years and we're hoping that you can show us around?"

"Ask Annabeth, not me." Nico was starting to get a headache.

"Annabeth is still nursing Percy back to health. An Alpha needs his Omega especially when he's healing." Will explained to him.

"Besides Annabeth said that we can ask anything of you." Lou Ellen supplied.

"She said that?" he asked incredulously. She nodded eagerly.

He knows that he'll regret this. But he did not stop the word from leaving his mouth.

"Fine." He'll totally regret this and he totally needed a drink.

 **A/N: I would like to thank ammstar11, my beta reader, You are so wonderful! And also thank you for reading! please favorite, follow and review. Love you honey bunchies! I would also like to thank the people who left reviews for this story. Rock on! :***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I've also updated this chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **NICO**

Nico already regretted agreeing to this situation. He kept his scowl firmly in place as they travelled to the Capital Office back in Olympus.

The walk itself was not very long, but it was still really unpleasant. Why the hell had he even said yes to this? He would definitely make Annabeth pay for it later; he could handle Percy if he got upset so that was fine. He'd definitely get retribution for this torment.

It was very uncomfortable to walk with the Alpha that had almost snapped his neck; even if the Alpha was walking behind him Nico knew that Will is still wary of him, watching his every move waiting for something. This weird tension was swirling like a storm between them and he knew that the Alpha could feel it as well.

The silence between them would have been deafening if not for the sound of their footsteps on the forest floor. He's not sure why, but Nico was feeling really anxious right now.

Nico hated small talk but he needed a distraction from the bright blue eyes that were watching him carefully, even if he could still feel them burning into his back. He just shrugged it off and decided to talk to Lou Ellen instead.

"Is your mate okay, Cecil?"

Lou Ellen smirked slightly at him. She was definitely amused by the tension between him and her Alpha. "Yeah, He's okay. He had a large gash at his back but it's nothing that we cannot heal."

Nico didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded in response, he is really not good with small talk. Thankfully, Lou Ellen noticed.

"You thought that mates needed to be close in situations like that, right? That it would help him to recover or something like that, just like with Annabeth and Percy?"

Nico wondered if Lou Ellen is able to reading minds. "Um, yeah… something like that."

"Well, Nico let me teach you something about werewolves that Hunters do not know." Lou Ellen's grin is a little bit taunting.

He almost wanted to say no but his curiosity got the best of him. Nico glanced behind him; it's a good thing that the Alpha behind him was not making a big fuss about this. Will just let out a small warning growl behind him which is not surprising, wolves are very protective of their culture and try to keep it from outsiders. They did not want anyone, especially humans, to know even the most trivial things about them.

"Your Alpha leader is growling his disapproval at that." Nico jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"No-" Will yelled suddenly.

Nico stopped walking and stared at Will with raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation for his outburst.

Will looked beet red while Lou Ellen chuckled quietly. Will glared at Lou and cleared his throat turning his attention back at Nico. "I mean, I don't care if you learn something about us werewolves." Will gestured to himself and Lou Ellen.

That was a suspicious answer and Nico knows that there's got to be a catch in there somewhere. This Alpha would not just suddenly approve of him knowing something about them without strings attached. He waited until Will spoke again.

"My only concern is that if you were not a human, possibly a demon in disguise, that you would then use that knowledge against us."

Yup, Nico was right… there it is.

"Are you still going on about that? I thought I already made it perfectly clear that I'm not a threat!" Gods couldn't he just believe him already?! Can't he just give him his trust?!

Nico didn't know where that desire even came from.

It seemed for some odd reason though he truly wanted Will to believe him and gain his approval so desperately and would not give up until he had it, like a stubborn child that wanted a cookie.

Nico subconsciously reached for his obsidian sword that hung at his side just for reassurance that he'd be able to defend himself if the wolf decided to suddenly attack, he know he was probably antagonizing the wolf but he also refused to back down.

Will started to walk towards him as he tightened his hold in his sword. He stood frozen on the spot, even though Will is not dominating him.

"Will, wait-" Nico heard Lou Ellen trying to keep Will from whatever it was he was going to do.

"Like I said earlier Lou; I will not harm him. Not unless he were to give me a reason to do so." Will answered but his eyes were still locked on Nico.

Will was close to Nico now, close enough to touch him. "You see, I can't trust your smell. The Hunter's blood smell is not strong enough to cover that other one that I can't distinguish. That's enough reason to raise my suspicions that maybe you are a demon." He narrowed his eyes as he glared at Nico.

"It seems like you are able to easily gain almost everybody's trust, from Annabeth and Percy down to my parents." Will leaned in closer to him.

Nico can see Will's blue eyes were tinged with a little bit red. He tried not to let himself be intimidated.

"But whatever you are doing to them, it won't work on me so you better watch out. I'll figure out what you are Nico di Angelo; whether you are a demon or something else." Will's smile towards him was irritatingly smug as he whispered his next words. "I know that you are hiding something."

Nico shivered a little but he knows it wasn't from fear. The bastard just continued smirking at him before he turned around. With that Will started to walk ahead of them as if that was all he had to say for now.

Nico held his tongue but he kept the burning glare towards Will.

What the hell?! Why had he just become speechless because of an Alpha? This is why he doesn't want to be around werewolves; they just can't seem to leave him alone!

He knows that his smell is intriguing but they just can't seem to mind their own business, can they? Every single one of them was the same. They were always pestering him about his scent; a constant reminder that he was always different among others.

That he doesn't belong.

In Nico's head, he cursed Will a hundred times over and was imagining a painful death for the strong, beautiful Alpha. He also cursed himself for thinking how attractive Will is. He didn't deny in his head the fact that Will was still gorgeous despite being an asshole. Even if he's donning the brightest, most obnoxious shade of orange shirt Nico had ever seen, over a pair of khaki shorts, he is still good looking. Stupid wolf…

Thankfully, Nico lost his train of thought before he blurted out something embarrassing when Lou Ellen nudged him lightly.

"Don't worry about him, Nico." Lou Ellen offered a small smile. "Will doesn't mean anything by it. Trust me." She looked at Will who was heading out of the forest by now. "We just lost half of our pack, or clan as others called it. For us, they were family. Will is still grieving for the lives that he could not protect that night. So, I'll apologize on his behalf."

Nico also looked at Will. Family huh? He knew very well the pain of losing family. That pain had almost destroyed him.

Will was just protecting his family from any possible threats. In that regard, Nico thought highly of him, it was definitely something to respect.

Maybe he lost someone dear to him, a mate maybe, his Omega. He remembered Lou Ellen saying something to Will earlier about someone named Paolo. So, Will was still mourning about this Paolo, his mate? But he can't mourn properly because of the responsibilities of an Alpha.

Nico can understand that. He'll let it slide this time, just this once.

Nico remembered from his training that werewolves mate for life. Werewolves cannot mate again, they were bound until the end. When one of them died, it will become hard for the surviving werewolf to continue on living.

They will fall into depression, some will go crazy and others will end up killing themselves. Only a handful can survive with the constant familial love that will help them through it, like their love for their kids.

It is also true for an Alpha but they will experience more pain and longing that will result in them being so weak that it will break the whole pack. That's why Alpha's are more protective to their Omegas to an extent. Their well being was the wellbeing of the entire pack, so much rode on their continued safety.

Will is no ordinary Alpha, he noted to himself. His Omega is gone but he's still standing tall knowing that he was dying inside.

Nico needed to stop thinking about Will, about his enticing blue eyes, that dusting of freckles on tan skin, the dimples in his cheeks and – okay stop! Will has just lost his mate and it was inappropriate for Nico to harbor such thoughts towards him.

Yes, Nico was irritated but he doesn't understand what it is about Will that he can't help but be captivated by. Nico needed to stop because he felt something like this before and it came crashing down on him like the weight of the world. Also, he can't harbor feelings towards a werewolf. He's a Hunter and he had only just met Will today. Not to mention Will threatened to kill him soon after meeting him.

Oh, Lou Ellen was still talking. He seriously needed to pay more attention to what was happening right now.

"He's just worrying over something right now. I'll tell you about the werewolf thing some other time."

Nico just nodded and ducked down to avoid the large tree trunk that was obscuring his way. They continued on their way through the rest of the forest in silence after that. Not too long after that they were out of the trees and he was able to see the city once more.

Will had been waiting for the two of them not too far passed the treeline.

It was still silent between the three of them. Nico tried his best to ignore Will. Take note: tried. His blue eyes were still scrutinizing Nico as they once again began walking together.

Luckily, Lou Ellen chose this time to speak and filled the air of awkwardness by asking questions about the changes in Olympus over the last two years, especially about the new buildings that had not been around back then.

The Capitol Office is just four blocks away now. Just a few minutes more and he can get away from these werewolves, for which he is thankful.

As they make their way over they reach the heart of Olympus which is crowded with merchandise from other cities and towns showcased in a local market. The smell of fresh breads, linens, flowers and many more wonderful scents fill the air. It was just another busy morning for Olympus. The sun is high and the market was a teeming with humans and some werewolves mixed in.

Nico was still amazed with how easily the humans here treat the wolves like equals without a second thought. Some people even greeted Lou and Will as they passed by. It was clear that Olympus was still their home based on the easy smiles they both gave in return to the humans that addressed them. Nico also receive small nods his way from those they passed, he just nodded back and continues on his way to the Capitol Office.

"I can't wait to see the Capitol Office." Lou Ellen was still talking, huh? He must have tuned out for a bit while lost in thought again.

"Is the bakery near the playgrounds still open? Oooh! I can't wait to go! Cecil and I lived for the cinnamon buns there!"

That bakery was Nico's personal favorite too. Annabeth took him there once and he had the best chocolate cake he's ever tasted in his lifetime. After that, he always visited the little shop. Plus the old lady that owns the bakery was so nice to him that she'd give Nico free sweets on occasion.

"Nico?" Lou Ellen was still waiting for his response.

Nico was still thinking about how good the cake was that he hadn't notice Lou Ellen was still talking to him. "Yeah, it's still open." He answered.

Lou Ellen was delighted to hear that. "There was this one time that Lord Apollo actually forbid us all from buying or eating sweets."

Nico raised his eyebrows. He was amused by this seeing as Apollo has a huge sweet tooth; Naomi always complained about it every single time he spoke with them.

Lou Ellen snigger. "It was when we were still young."

Will walked past him sending a glare at Lou Ellen. "Don't you dare Lou."

"Oh, Shut up Will," She dismissed Will with a wave of her hand. "Nico deserve to hear your misfortunes because he's-"

"Lou! We're not discussing that-"

"We're here." Nico cut Will off. He needed to stop the two of them before it ended in a bloodbath or something, and they were at the Capitol Office already. Nico pushed open the tall wooden door carved with the symbols of Olympus from long ago.

The Capitol Office was a not a very big place but it is big enough to accommodate a decent sized crowd. Even though it looked a little old, the inside building itself was kept in good condition and the pillars were still sturdy and even painted a cream white that still looked fairly new.

Nico walked ahead to the door on the right that let to Annabeth's office. He tells himself that he'll just fill out the forms and ditch the two wolves then and there.

"Glad you came back early." Annabeth's voice greeted them as Nico opened the door. He was so preoccupied thinking about how to get out of wolf-sitting duty that he did not even detect Annabeth or Percy's presence before entering.

"Yo! Nico!" Percy messed up his hair as he loomed over him. Nico swatted his bandaged hand away scowling at him. Percy likes to poke fun at his height which he knew bothered him.

Nico noticed how Percy's sea green eyes were still as bright as ever and they seemed to glitter even more when he smiled. It was his eyes that had first attract him to Percy.

Yes, he had had a crush on Percy before. It was back when he was saved by Percy two years ago. He can admit that he thought he was falling for Percy then.

It was so painful to watch Annabeth and Percy courting in front of him, but deep down he knows that Percy belonged with Annabeth and his crush died down after they were married.

Nico soon discovered that he was just drawn in by Percy's Alpha pull because it was so strong. Now, he considered both of them as good friends and is very thankful for both of them.

"Will! Long-time no see! Lou Ellen you too!" Percy was quick to greet the two wolves.

Nico noticed that Will was glaring at Percy for some reason. It puzzled him but he did not delve into it.

"How are you?" Percy smiled at the both of them.

Nico tuned out Percy as he saw how Will's mood had not improved, and decided to speak to Annabeth instead.

"Why are you here?" Nico was feeling so confused, shouldn't they be at home so that Percy could rest? Percy was still recovering from the ambush attack and needed Annabeth by his side. Speaking of which, Percy had a bandage on both of his arms. What kind of damage had he suffered?

"Percy insisted on coming here to see them." Annabeth gestured towards Will and Lou Ellen.

"Well, this is the report from Lord Apollo." Nico said as he handed the files over to Annabeth. "I would suggest a council meeting tomorrow about last night's events."

"Yes, you're right. We should discuss it along with the clans." Annabeth skimmed through the files. "I really wanted to know why they attacked Will's pack before they reached the border and then Percy's pack soon after after."

"We actually have more questions than before and still no answers, Annabeth." Percy said as he joined their conversation, all hints of his easygoing attitude from before gone.

"And we need to protect the townspeople from it. It would cause a panic if they knew about it." Nico nodded at that, it would be for the best. They needed to make sure that the humans were safe too.

"We have answers to that." Will's voice was a little strained as he addressed Annabeth. It was understandable considering it had been his pack that lost their lives from the attack. "But I'll discuss it in the council meeting, not here."

"That would be very helpful Will. Thank you." Annabeth smiled.

"But on one condition." Will continued.

Nico has a feeling that he knows what condition it would be.

Annabeth's brows furrowed in confusion though. "Okay, What?"

Will glanced directly at him. "I want di Angelo to not attend the council meeting."

Shit. It was official now, despite his attractive looks, Solace is definitely an ass.

 **A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. HI! It's been a while, but this is chapter 4. Hope you like it! I would like to thank ammstar11, my beta, for being such a wonderful human being. Thank you very much. Please favorite, follow and review. For those who left reviews for this fanfic, guys, thank you and rock on! love y'all honeybunchies! :***

 **I've also updated this chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **NICO**

Will Solace had just stated that Nico was not welcome at the Council meeting tomorrow. Nico looked at Annabeth, eyebrows furrowed. In all honesty he was afraid that Annabeth would agree with the Alpha of one of the more prominent packs of werewolves in Olympus. He definitely held more sway than Nico did.

He was waiting for Annabeth's answer when Percy piped up suddenly, "Sorry to disappoint you Will, but Nico is staying." Percy crossed his arms, facing Will.

"I agree with Percy, Will." Annabeth added, "I need Nico to be present at the council meeting." Ha! Eat that Solace! Nico felt smug.

He looked at Will who was also looking back at him with an unreadable expression. He could not read the wolf and it aggravated him. He prided himself back in the academy on being able to read people mostly by their expressions, but now he was ashamed of himself for his lack of ability to read this wolf in particular.

He felt an itch that keeps getting stronger inside. He'd been feeling the itch all day. He just couldn't understand why he feels it or what it is exactly but he knows it was bad, yeah definitely bad.

"Why do you not want him at the council meeting?" Annabeth's eyes scrutinize Will. She definitely knows something is wrong. "Is this about his scent?"

Will growled a little. Annabeth seemed to get it. "Do not worry Will, I'll vouch for Nico." Annabeth stood up and moved beside Nico and patted his back. "He is not a demon if that's worrying you."

Will slowly nodded at her confirmation, seeming to accept it.

"Man, let's be clear here." Percy was staring pointedly at Will, Percy's scent is getting stronger by second, provoking the other Alpha.

"Percy, dont-" Nico warned trying to stop Percy but the Alpha of the Jackson pack dismissed his warning.

"Nico is under my protection; you will not harm him in any way. Is that understood?"

Sometimes, Percy can really be like an overprotective brother that Nico did not ask for. He tried to stop Percy but a large part of Nico also wanted to know Will's reaction to all of this would be.

"He's also under the protection of your father, Will. Apollo is rather fond of him." Annabeth added.

Will stared calmly at Percy. "I know that." He said, not even with a low growl surprisingly. He seemed more like he was calculating the situation.

After a long staring contest between the two Alphas, Solace nodded solemnly looking like he was a kicked puppy or something; which was somewhat cute Nico thought, not that he'll ever admit to anyone but himself or even say it out loud.

"Thanks man!" Percy let down his guard down as easy as that and threw his arm around Will, all tension between them gone.

It was funny to see that Percy is just an inch shorter than Will. Nico was so used to Percy being so much taller than him and always commenting on his height so this was something he could hold over him now.

"So it's decided, tomorrow, around ten in the morning a council meeting will be held here at the Capitol. I'll invite the Alphas from around here." Annabeth inform the group. "A few trusted Hunters, including Nico will be present as well. So, Will, do you still need anything? Nico can still accompany you throughout the city."

Nico winced at that. He did not want to be with any wolves today, especially not the wolf that seemingly hates his guts.

Annabeth was still talking to Will so he went back to paying attention to what was being said. "Are the accommodations at Apollo's place good?"

"Yes, it's okay. It was where I grew up, anyway; and dad is more than okay with it." Will answered. "As for company…" Will trailed off, looking at Nico.

The itch inside of Nico was getting stronger as he looked back at Will and he felt he needed to be as far away from this Alpha as possible before he did something that he'll regret.

Will cleared his throat and looked at Annabeth again. "I just need something for today; I guess Lou Ellen will be accompanying me so we'll go ahead. See you tomorrow." Will nodded to Percy and Annabeth as he proceeded to the door.

Lou Ellen did the same but she stops to pat Nico's shoulder with a smile on her way passed.

Nico released a breath that he did not know he was holding when Will and Lou Ellen were finally out of sight and away from him and he was able to relax at last. Something about Will just made him tense but he didn't really know what.

Annabeth smirked at him, she's teasing him he just knows it, he's just not entirely sure why. "Nico, you're released for today."

Nico nodded stiffly in response.

"Nico, you okay?" Annabeth's beautiful smiling face morphed into a look of concern. Completely serious now as she looked at him, any hint of teasing from before gone now.

Nico caught her eye, trying to convey what he wanted to say without Percy knowing.

"Is it the-?" her eyes widened. "Shit! Percy, I need you to go out, now!" Percy, who is eating some blue cupcakes that were sitting in the corner was surprised by the sudden order but scrambled out the door after catching Annabeth's look.

Annabeth locked the door before sprinting to him. "Nico, can you hold still hold it down?" Nico nodded as he slumped in the chair. "It came so early, Annabeth. I don't know why." Annabeth pursed her lips. "The full moon is tomorrow, could that be the reason?"

"No, it always came when the moon is high in the sky. I was expecting it to happen tomorrow, not now." Nico answered.

Annabeth dragged a chair in front of him and seated herself upon it. "Is it Will?" She asked.

Nico flushed at the name of the Alpha that he'd just met that day.

"Maybe it's the Alpha pull that he's emitting or maybe it's his scent. It was always so strong, I remembered it from before. Other Alphas always challenged him to fights because of it. It was just thanks to Lou Ellen that his scent toned down. Don't ask; it's her witch abilities." Annabeth said as she tried to think of an explanation for what was happening to him right now.

"I- I don't-," Nico stuttered out, still flushing some more.

"Or maybe you need to accept your wolf, Nico." Annabeth said slowly and hushed as if there could be someone around who would overhear them.

Nico instantly panicked, looking around for someone that might hear her. "Annabeth!" Nico chastised Annabeth for simply saying it aloud.

"Nico relax, I know it's your secret and I don't have a say in it, but you are hurting and I care for you." She said so genuinely that it hurts to see it in her face. "Maybe you need to accept it. It's a part of who you are."

It's true though. He was a wolf and not just a simple wolf either; he was also Hunter which was unheard of since the only known Hunters consisted of humans. It would be a disaster if the other Hunters knew about it. The wolves will definitely not support it either. Both sides would see it as some sort of betrayal. It made his head hurt a little just thinking about it.

Out of all of the Hunters only the academy's principal Chiron who knew about it aside from Annabeth. Chiron had known and still accepted him and his late sister Bianca into the academy so long as it remained a secret so that it would not cause a panic. Percy and Annabeth only knew about it by accident, when he could not control it and transformed in front of them back when they had first met.

Nico is a wolf but he is not able to control it which is why Annabeth needed to send Percy away, in case the two end up clashing. He doesn't always know when or how he will lose control, the only sure thing is that he always transforms when the full moon rises, just like any other werewolf. He doesn't even hunt during that time for fear of someone finding out. Every now and then, he would lose control but it is always around when the full moon is in the sky. He'd found a way to suppress it but it was just a temporary fix and it was painful to do. This is the first time that his wolf wanted to come out before the night of a full moon. Maybe it's because of the Alpha of the Solace pack. His wolf wanting to obey a strong Alpha seemed a good enough reason but he needs to stamp down the need to submit to a strong Alpha lest his secret be blown.

He hated being a wolf because it was the reason why he lost his sister Bianca, the only family that he'd had in the world. Nico remembered Bianca telling him that she'd vowed to their parents to keep Nico safe. And she had, making sure both of them remained safe by not telling anyone that they were wolves.

Bianca made him swear to keep his wolf a secret, to survive and to live a long and happy life when she was dying and he promised her that he would. He promised her with all his heart that he will survive, keeping his wolf a secret, but not to live happily. He would only be happy with Bianca by his side. So, he will continue to survive and keep himself safe like she's wanted. He'd never hated his wolf more than he did after that night that she had died; he always blamed it for getting her killed, if they had been born human maybe then she'd still be alive and well and he wouldn't be alone.

He hates his wolf, hates it with everything he has. Those thoughts had repeated it inside his mind, to make it a tattoo on his soul, a reminder of that painful night. Nico is curled his fist, memories of that night flooded his mind.

He angrily stared at Annabeth. "NO! I won't and never will!" Of course, she could never understand.

"Nico, calm down. I'm merely making a suggestion. Can you control it tomorrow for the meeting? You know you will be unsettled in a room full of Alphas, we both know that, but I know you need to be there." Annabeth quickly changes the topic to avoid any more confrontations. They had been at it ever since they learned that Nico is a werewolf, too. Annabeth also points out that the Alphas would not control themselves and wouldn't hesitate to tear Nico down.

She'd witnessed it before, when Nico accidentally transformed into a wolf in front of Percy. Percy became agitated in an instant and attacked Nico mercilessly. It left him confined to his bed for weeks while he recovered and Percy still apologized every time they see each other, no matter how Nico tries to tell him it's forgiven he still can't let it go. That is why, whenever Nico can feel he'll transform, he should get away from any Alpha in the vicinity. He also doesn't know why it occurs but he didn't question it. It doesn't matter anyway.

Nico calmed down a little. "I'll go to Hazel's tonight. I'll suppress it, just like before." He can see Annabeth's gray eyes sparked with concern; she knew full well what that entailed.

"It will be painful, Nico."

"I know that Annabeth, no need to remind me." Nico squared his shoulders. He can still feel the itch of his wolf inside longing to come out but he can still maintain control of it before going to Hazel's apartment.

Annabeth nodded solemnly as if she'd just agreed to Nico's death sentence. And maybe she had but she doesn't have a choice and neither is Nico. This was the only option he had.

"I'm no stranger to pain." Nico mumbled to himself.

 **A/N: HELLO! IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 5! I would like to thank, my beta reader, ammstar11 for kind words and support! I would also like to thank all of the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You guys rock! Especially to drewrex, dude! Thank you for the review! I would like update as much as possible but sometimes life would get on the way, but me and my beta reader. ammstar11. would do our very best. And oh! I'll update the previous chapters after this for some corrections. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own everything except the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **NICO**

Nico knocked cautiously on the heavy wooden door that stood before him.

It was just after six in the evening and the darkening sky had graciously dimmed down the town. Lights adorned the town of Olympus at this time of day, giving off a soft light and just a sort of comfort for whoever may take a stroll in the night.

Nico usually liked to look at the pretty lights along the way or watch strangers that walked through the streets or kids just heading home for dinner or running errands, but today he did not pay attention to any of that.

He was getting more and more agitated by the minute. He knocked again at the door, located just by the edge of the alley on the street. Nico mumbled a string of 'hurry up' under his breath as he knocked again just a little louder, his impatience growing with every passing second.

A voice from the other side of the door told him to wait just a few seconds. He sighed gratefully when Hazel opened the door at last.

"Nico! You didn't tell me you are coming, but never mind that, I'm glad you're here-" Hazel launched herself at him for a hug and he lets her. After all Hazel is her sister, well kind of. She was still babbling something about his boyfriend Frank and their dinner last night or something. If this was any other night Nico would just sit down and listen to Hazel talk for hours, but tonight isn't the time for that kind of leisure.

"Hazel-" he cut off her off mid sentence.

Hazel's smile is so inviting and soft as she ushered Nico inside her small apartment. She looks at Nico curiously but it wears off instantly replaced by a worried look. "Nico? You looked pale, are you okay? Is it the -?"

Nico nodded, his head was spinning at the movement and his legs buckled from under him. He clutched his chest tightly; to make it worse he cannot breathe properly. He heard Hazel uttered a quick 'schist' under her breath. Nico's lipped tugged upward at the word, Hazel is not a big fan of cursing and he would have laughed if the tightness in his throat were not present at the moment.

Even with a clouded vision, He can still see Hazel shuffled around her apartment looking for something. Then she appeared next to Nico guiding him in the living room in her small apartment.

It was all blurry but after a moment he felt a cold and heavy iron in his wrist and Hazel's soft hands in his.

"Nico, this will gonna hurt and I need you to be strong. Can you do that?" Her voice felt so far away.

"I can handle pain." Nico knows that he is kneeling now and Hazel is in front of him. With a deep breath, he heard Hazel cite strings of words that he cannot understand. It was a blocking spell, Nico recognized it from his memory. Hazel had made him study spells for a while just to be knowledgeable of spells from a witch.

Hazel is a witch; a very powerful witch that has saved his life so many times now.

He was so grateful that he saved Hazel from a demon's binding when he was seventeen years old. He was still fairly new to the academy that time and he volunteered for a night watch duty around the city. He was still new to field work at the time and hadn't much experience with actual solo missions but he had seized the opportunity and he was glad he had.

Nico had always been curious about the house that was in the edge of the town, so that night while out on patrol he decided to go inside. It was a small house, shabby and unfurnished on the inside. He roamed around the house until he stumbled upon a door that led to a cellar. As he went down the stairs, he saw a girl just about his age with dark skin and curly cinnamon hair dressed in a white dress lying in a coffin. She appeared to be breathing but Nico still rushed over and hurriedly checked her pulse.

As he touched her hand, a series of chains appeared on her body and break simultaneously from her head to her feet.

Stunned, Nico took a step backwards, clutching his sword tightly. Then, the girl took a huge breath as her eyes snapped open she and sprung into a sitting position. She looked around and smiled when her eyes landed on him.

"Hi, I'm Hazel and I'm a witch." were her first words to Nico, but then her eyes widened and she added in amazement "You're a wolf and a Hunter at the same time!"

Nico as expected panicked at her exclamation. He'd sworn to Bianca that he'd keep it a secret but this witch obviously knew it instantly somehow, now his cover was blown.

"That's so cool! Do not worry though; I will keep your secret. I'm very good at that." She said reassuringly.

Nico knows that he shouldn't go and trust anybody with such important information but one look at Hazel's earnest eyes and he heard himself agreeing. "Okay."

Hazel then launched into an explanation about how she was somehow caught in a Demon's binding and that, Hazel stuck with him.

Hazel had saved his life from time to time from battles and every time he thanked her for saving his life, Hazel always said to him that he had saved her life and she owed her life to him. After a long while, Hazel became a sister to him. It doesn't in any way mend his wounds from Bianca's death but it became more bearable with Hazel by his side.

Humans are very accepting with witches, the same goes to the werewolves, though they were still wary of them. Witches lived longer lives than most of them, they've witnessed history for centuries. Hazel was too no exception, she stopped aging in the body of a twenty year old but she'd actually lived for more than a century. Nico didn't actually ask Hazel about her true age, he had been raised to be gentleman by Bianca after all.

Hazel had lived with Nico at first but after she met Frank, also a Hunter in the academy, she fall in love and Frank ask her to move in with him after being together for a while. Nico can see just how happy she is with Frank. It had made him jealous due to the fact that she actually found love after for so long, but it was a relief when Nico and Frank stationed permanently in Olympus because it meant Hazel could come to Olympus with both of them. Frank was also kept in the dark about Nico's secret. An oath that Hazel made to him that she will never break.

Even after nearly a full decade and Nico is now twenty five, she was still helping him through whatever problems came his way, especially this. The first time Nico experience the transformation, Nico begged Hazel to subdue the wolf in him. She was reluctant at first because it was very painful to conceal a wolf but she understands that the only way to keep him safe is through this.

She explained that it was only temporary and he'll experience side effects from it. Hazel had also made him charms to protect his wolf.

The bracelet that she had made is what was helping Nico to repress his wolf. His earrings were also made by Hazel with the same purpose. The most important though is his skull ring. It had been given to him by Bianca as a gift when he was younger. It was charmed to contain his wolf scent. The ring was a family heirloom, along with Bianca's necklace that also hid her wolf scent. Though the ring no longer fits on his finger so he had attached it to a chain and wore it as a necklace instead. The jewellery made their scent seem human, thus protecting them from any harm. Upon hearing this story Hazel redesigned it with some strong binding spell in it as well.

When he graduated from the Hunters academy they were bathed in Hunter's blood. Humans had collaborated with witches and studied their craft. It was a ceremony where a uniformed scent was bestowed upon them proclaiming them as Hunters.

The additional scent was now tangled with his fake scent that confused Hunters and werewolves alike. Chiron, their principal, who also knew that he's a werewolf, told hunters that there are cases like Nico that his scent as a human did not blend well with the Hunter's scent but it doesn't make him any less of a Hunter. He had always liked Chiron.

Hazel attempted to experiment on scents but he had stopped her, he can live with a confusing scent. It is also a good thing since that it confuses demons, too.

"Nico? Are you with me now?" Hazel's soft voice made his mind stop reminiscing about the old days.

Nico hummed an acknowledgement. The pain subsided, he could breathe properly now and his vision was growing clearer by the second. Soft hands removed the heavy metal chains from his wrist and helped lead Nico to sit on the couch.

"It's the second time today that I was bound in chains." he chuckled. Hazel was confused by this statement. "I was at Apollo's home earlier."

Understanding dawned on her face and then was replaced by a stern look. "Nico, your wolf is screaming to get out. It's a little bit early this time though; the full moon isn't until tomorrow."

"I know. I think it's the new Alpha in town." he sighed. "My wolf is restless because of the new scent around." He smoothly told Hazel a complete lie.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at him. "The Alpha of the Solace pack? Will, was it?"

Nico's brow furrowed. "You know him?"

"No but word travels fast around here. I mean, I heard about him from Frank. Lucky for you, He isn't here tonight. It's still his shift."

It is indeed a lucky coincidence that Frank isn't in the apartment, and even if he was, Hazel can always manipulate a mist that will cover them both to conceal the truth of the situation.

"They were the ones that the demons attacked, right?" Hazel asked. "Frank told me that it wiped out half of his pack. Is it true?"

"Yes, they're taking up residence at Apollo's at the moment. Percy was also caught at the attacked on the other side of town." Nico run his hand through his hair. "It was a bit of a shock, we're going to be at the council meeting tomorrow morning, along with the Solace pack. He knows something about the attack apparently. He'll discuss it with us then."

"I know, Annnabeth sent a message earlier. I'll be there as part of the Witches Circle of the capitol. Are you going to be okay though? I mean, there will be a lot of Alphas there tomorrow."

Of course, Hazel will also be there. Olympus has a Witches Circle, a group of witches that also wants peace amongst the other races and she's part of it. Hazel said that she also wants to help promote the peace with humans.

Werewolves have a long friendship with Witches since before the Great War. After the war, witches were scarce and some stayed with wolves to be their aide. Today, every clan or pack of werewolves has a Witch with them just to be their back up if anything were to happen.

Nico thought about Lou Ellen. She's the witch of the Solace clan that has mated with their Beta, making her status more powerful, also making the Solace clan itself even more powerful. It made him think that the demons attack may be a prepared one judging by the fact that they wiped out half of Solace's pack.

"I'll be okay." Nico assured Hazel. "I want to see if there's a connection to Bianca's death." It's painful to even say her name but Nico also vowed to himself that he'll get revenge on whatever demon killed Bianca. He knows it's a demon. The scent was engraved in the back of his mind; it was lingering behind Bianca's scent. A demon's attack is the best lead he got so far.

"I'll head out now, Frank's going to be here soon. I don't want to impose on your night." Nico stood up from the couch and prepared to take his leave.

"Nonsense Nico, I told you you're like my brother. Eat dinner with us tonight."

Nico shook his head at Haze declining her offer. "It's okay Hazel. I need to do some paperwork at home. It's for tomorrow's meeting."

Hazel nodded and hugged Nico tightly. "You'll come to me if something happens, okay? Be careful on the way home." Hazel is such a mother hen.

"Yes mother." Nico teased Hazel that earned him a slap on his arm. Nico bid goodbye and headed out the door.

The wind was cold and was biting his skin but it gives Nico a rather nice feeling. He started to walk home when suddenly he felt his hair rise on the back of his neck. It alarmed him and sniffed the air. Then, his body went cold. There was no mistake; it was the scent of the demon from that night. The demon that killed Bianca and the demon that was out to kill him.

Nico sprinted towards the scent, gripping his stygian iron sword. He would kill the demon before it can kill him. Nico knew that he should think this through or maybe consult with Annabeth or Hazel but he cannot wait. It was his chance, he can finally avenge Bianca. His hand tightened around his sword as he slipped between the shadows of the forest where the scent was leading him.

 **A/N: HELLO! HERE'S CHAPTER 6! I would like to thank, my beta reader, ammstar11! I would also like to thank all of the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. drewrex, dude! Thank you for the review again! And as for your suggestion, HAHAHAHA! You just have to wait and see. I will do my very best to write more chapters. Thank youuuuuuu!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own everything except the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Will**

Olympus had not really change in the past two years Will decided as he wandered around. Aside from the little buildings that humans made for business scattered around the city, it was still pretty much the same hometown he remembered. The small bakery that he loved as a child was still there, the Capitol building was still standing tall in the heart of the city, even the market place hadn't had much changes added to it.

Olympus was still the same hometown that he grew up knowing, the same hometown that werewolves and humans co-exist together peacefully; the same hometown that he had always loved.

Sure, the cities and towns that he'd traveled to had also been lovely, but still nothing compared to Olympus.

Will and Lou Ellen strolled around the city to gather supplies for their pack. Not that they even really needed much of anything, it was mostly backup supplies just in case since they have almost everything they could want or need in the village.

His father Apollo just wanted him to get some fresh air and clear his head to get his mind off of what had happened last night.

He mourned greatly for the loss of his brothers and sisters that fought bravely alongside him. Will remembered Paolo, one member of his pack that he couldn't save. The guilt set heavily in his stomach like a stone but he needed to be strong, he still had part of his pack and they were what mattered right now. So he will do his absolute best to protect the ones still left, he'd sworn to himself that he'd keep them alive.

It was in times like these that being the Alpha of a pack was truly the hardest.

Will sometimes wished that he could find someone to share his burdens with and keep him strong when he felt like he was going to break from the pressure bearing down on him.

"Stop thinking about the ambush Will." Lou Ellen said pulling him out if his thoughts. He was going to argue but she cut him off. "I can see the guilt written all over your face."

They stopped in front of the old bakery shop that was widely known to have the best cinnamon buns in all of Olympus.

Lou Ellen bought a lot of different kinds of bread and pastries for Cecil while inside. "You should understand that you cannot save everybody." She said knowing it would take more than just a few simple words of comfort to take Will's mind off of the attack. Will would continue to be stuck in his own head if she didn't pull him out.

"I know that, Lou!" He snapped at her but she didn't even flinch.

It was maybe because Lou Ellen was his best friend aside from Cecil that she was so used to his drama. Even now that he was an Alpha of his own pack Lou Ellen can still manage to hold her ground around him, but he knows that deep down she still has respect for him as their leader which he was grateful for.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Will runs his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. "I just wish I could have done more, I know blaming myself can't bring them back and beating myself up for not being able to do more isn't going to change anything. I guess dad is right, I just worry a lot and tend to overthink to the point that I get lost in my own head and let my emotions rule me too often."

Lou patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Lord Apollo is right about many things Will." They both winced at that. One thing that they learned about his father is that Apollo was always right.

Apollo was a demanding and reckless Alpha to the point that he was right down embarrassing but he was a good leader. At least his mother could control his father despite all of his reckless impulses. Not to mention that he was also a good father to Will.

"Actually, he really wanted you to meet Nico. You know, for a reason." Lou Ellen waggled his eyebrows to Will.

He rolled his eyes at Lou Ellen but he can still feel the heat of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. "Shut up Lou."

"Hey! Don't blame me; Lord Apollo has set up blind dates for you before!" She reminded him.

Will grimaced at that reminder.

Apollo was notorious at parading different werewolves in front of Will. It didn't matter if it was a female or male so long as Apollo thought they'd be a good match for him.

Well, in the werewolf society the gender of their mate doesn't really matter. The classification among his kind is not that hard; there were basically three specific ones separated from the other wolves: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. They were just titles within the pack; though just Alphas are a little bit special due to their natural powers of influence but nothing more than that really.

Alphas were the dominant ones thanks to their abilities and the stronger ones in order to fulfill their duties to the pack. Usually, Alphas are mostly rare which is why packs can vary in size, they will continue to grow until a new Alpha comes along to take over or splits off to form their own pack elsewhere. If a new Alpha is unable to take command of the pack in the absence of the previous one then the pack's Beta will take command.

As the second in command among the wolves, Betas take on a large part of the responsibility of the pack and take care of what the Alphas can't, if the Alpha is in charge of the packs safety, then the Beta will take charge of leading the pack. The Betas are elected to their position based on a strong loyalty formed between them and the Alpha. Only and unshakable trust can ensure that the Beta can be trusted with the well being of the whole pack in the Alpha's absence.

The Alpha's Omega will be protected at all cost in the event of an emergency for the sake of the Alpha as well as the pack as a whole. The mated bond between an Alpha and their Omega is a soul bond that will tie together their life forces thus in the event of the death of one the other will die too, this can only be delayed under specific circumstances but it leads to the Omega being the biggest target from attackers. Omegas are said to be the destined mates of Alphas and though it's not known for sure if this is true, it is a fact that something bonds them together as shown by the mark each Alpha bares that only reacts to their Omega.

The three classifications just cover a small percentage of the wolf population though.

Alpha's are very powerful aside from the fact that they can command someone at will with their Alpha pull, their strength is also undeniable. Their scent is much stronger too, proclaiming them as the Alpha, a fact that Will hates.

Other Alphas picked on him relentlessly when he was growing up because his scent is so much stronger than other Alphas. It makes them feel agitated and threatened which was always leading to them attacking him over it. It was only thanks to Lou's powers that his scent is mostly under control now.

Alphas were also special because they were the only ones who bare a soulmark.

A soulmark is an indication that Alphas are meant to mate with specific someone that would come to be called their Omega. When Alphas are born a tattoo of dark swirls can be seen where their shoulder and neck meets but it will disappear after a week, hidden from the rest of the world until they meet their destined one.

Long ago, Some Alphas forsake their soulmarks and mated with someone not meant to be their Omega but they all ended up being weakened and eventually died making their pack vulnerable and leaderless. Then, to avoid circumstances like that, it was made known that the Alphas should always mate to their destined Omega.

Apollo made him meet a couple of wolves in hopes that Will may find his Omega. He still shuddered at the thought of the date disasters his father made him go on.

Omegas are not strictly found just among werewolves. Because of the treaty between humans and werewolves, Apollo is convinced that wolves can mate with humans and Will's Omega can be anybody. They can be a werewolf, a human, a Hunter, a witch, anybody. Also Apollo insists that it will strengthen the peace between humans and wolves if Will's Omega turned out to be a human just like Annabeth and Percy, a Hunter and an Alpha.

As a result, Will also met with a couple humans and worse, he also met some Hunters, which was awkward if you ask him. How can it not be when they were trained to kill your kind if they saw fit to? Will was beginning to get a headache just as soon as he remembered all the dates that he had had to endure in the past thanks to his dad's insistent matchmaking.

"Besides, Nico isn't so bad on the eyes! He's pretty cute if you ask me." Lou Ellen added.

Will remembered the Hunter Nico di Angelo; he must admit that he is gorgeous. The man with his dark eyes, dark hair and how he wore a dark outfit that was paired well with a pale olive complexion which seemed to balance just right. The black leather jacket he donned clung to his lean frame while his pants seemed specially made just for him. It didn't help that Di Angelo's aura was pretty mysterious and alluring which made Will become wary of him when they had first met.

Not to mention his weird scent. A mix of a Hunter's scent and something else, but what he couldn't place and it unsettled him.

Lou narrowed her green eyes at Will causing him to spring back to reality. "And you told me that your Soulmark was emitting heat the moment you met Nico."

Will huffed at Lou Ellen and crossed his arms. "I did not say that!" It was a blatant lie and they both knew it.

"Yes, you did. When you stormed out from Apollo's cabin." Lou said to him as she pointed at his chest . "You repeatedly said 'My Soulmark is hot, it's emitting heat'." Lou mimicked his voiced with a little mockery.

Will's mother had explained that the Soulmark will give hints that a certain someone is an Alpha's mate. For example, it will emit heat when the Alpha first sees them which Will felt the moment he saw the Hunter, Nico. Another hint is that the tattoo will also show for a little while when they were together. The most prominent one is if their destined mate will touch them for the first time, they will feel a burning sensation in the place where their Soulmark is. It will give them the indication that they have finally met their Omega. Then, if they were finally mated, the tattoo will be permanent on his skin just like the one he saw in his father's neck.

"Lou, you know that I don't really trust my Soulmark." Will had always hated his Soulmark. It's just like saying he doesn't have a choice in his own feelings for the one he's supposed to love. That the gods command him that he doesn't have the freedom to choose his mate.

"Psh, you're just pissed because your first crush A.K.A Paolo was not your Omega."

Will groaned. He sometimes forgot that Lou is one his best friends which means she knew all of his secrets.

"Don't bring that up! I didn't know that Paolo had a mate before when he joined our pack." Yes, Will had had feelings for Paolo. He was determined to forsake his Omega just to make Paolo his but it ended up as a disaster. Will tried to woo Paolo, courted him and flirted with him. Cecil thought he was insane. Paolo gently turned Will down immediately because he loved his mate who was later killed by demons. And because werewolves mate for life, Will didn't stand a chance. He was so embarrassed after that but he remained close friends with Paolo. Cecil always laughs like a crazy wolf whenever Lou brings the story up.

"Still it was a funny story, and I strongly believe that Nico di Angelo is your Omega." Lou patted his shoulder.

Will cursed his Soulmark. What if his Omega will doesn't like him? What if their personalities clash too much or something? What will happen if his own Omega were to forsake him? Will he be lonely for the rest of his life? Will he ever know what love truly feels like? Too many what ifs might happen and to be honest it scared him.

"You're just as bad as dad. He also insists that Di Angelo is my Omega." Will snapped at Apollo earlier in his cabin for saying that the Hunter is his destined one. He must apologize to his father when he gets back home. Lou Ellen's smirk is terrifying but he lets it go. The sky is slightly dimming over the town indicating that they should get back to Apollo's village soon.

"Let's go back. It's getting dark and Cecil must've missed me. He'll whine nonstop because I left him alone today. "Lou said.

"You go ahead. I don't want to hear Cecil's whine. It's loud and he's very clingy." Lou rolled her eyes at his comment about her mate.

"Besides, I need to mentally prepare myself before I go and face my annoying father." Will made a shooing gesture at Lou Ellen.

"Fine, just be careful." She chuckled as she started to walk home.

Will walked around the town for a little while absentmindedly still admiring the town once again. His thoughts wandered to his Soulmark, then to his Omega and to Nico di Angelo. If Nico di Angelo is indeed his Omega, then his actions towards the Hunter are more than a little shameful.

Omegas are treated with utmost respect and he failed in that area from the start. First, Will almost attacked him as soon as he met him, then he said that he did not trust him, he insulted the Hunter, and worst of all he also said in that he'll find out what he's hiding. Well, he knows that the Nico has secrets, everyone does but it doesn't mean that he should pry.

Stupid Will! Why did you let your emotions get ahead of you?! He scolded himself. It also doesn't help that Nico is his type. Lean, a head smaller than him, his face is sharp around the edges yet still have soft, a features and he was mostly pale but healthy. It almost like angelic. To sum it up, Nico di Angelo is beautiful. Unfortunately Will is really bad talking to beautiful boys.

There is still nagging in the back of Will's mind. It was Nico's scent that made him uneasy. And if he wants to know if Nico is really his Omega then he needs to learn about everything about the Hunter. Tomorrow, after the council meeting, he'll invite Nico back to the village with him and he'll apologize for his actions. He decided this would probably be the best course of action. He was ready to sprint home when he smelled a familiar scent that made him stop in his tracks.

Nico di Angelo's scent filled his nostrils as he took a moment to take it in.

Will quickly scanned the area to find the Hunter with the unusual scent but he was not around, not really but close, so close!

Will heightened his senses, there's something wrong as he can also smell blood, he was fairly certain that it was Nico's blood. He sniffed the air, Nico's scent is somewhere towards the forest that leads outside Olympus, near where the ambush happened.

Will's blood grew cold and he let out a growl, he just smelled a demon there with Nico.

The reaction was quick and without the need for thought; Will transformed into his wolf form and quickly dashed towards the source of the scents. All he knows that no one can hurt Nico di Angelo, his Omega.

 **A/N: Surprise! An update! What are your thoughts about Will's POV? HAHAHAH!**

 **I would like to thank ammstar11, my beta reader, You are so wonderful! And also thank you for reading! For all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I thank you! Much love from me to you!**

 **Hey! Drewrex, I also need solangelo fluff! Do not worry, we will get there! I think the phrase is from Eragon? I am not sure. Sorry. Thank you for reading!**

 **This is also for Clara Oswald, Nightwolfhunter, Levani, IamHazel hi dears!, thank you for reading! Finally, an update! I am sorry for not updating for so long!**

 **I do not own everything except the plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will

The scent trail led him just outside the borders of Olympus a few feet away from the site of ambush the night before. Will, now in his golden brown wolf form trudged through the forest carefully. The smell of Nico's blood was getting stronger as he neared the upcoming clearing. Will dug his paws a little harder into the ground to remind himself to calm down a little. If he did not assess the situation first, he would risk Nico's safety which is his top, and really only, priority at the moment.

He crouched down behind a leafy bush as the sent was becoming stronger in-order to conceal not only himself, but also his Alpha scent. He was thanking Lou Ellen in his head for the limitation spell she put in place; all of the magic that she used to hide his scent is extremely vital in situations like this.

Will quickly scanned the area looking for the injured Hunter. He found Nico kneeling, bent over and panting from obvious exhaustion with his sword propped up in the ground which he was leaning on heavily for support, it was possibly the only thing keeping him from being sprawled out in the dirt. The demon was standing just a few feet away from Nico completely unscathed. A glint of dark amusement was dancing in the demon's eyes and there was also a deep lust for blood in those eyes that Will could see from his vantage point as they stared down at the Hunter completely fixated on him.

Will forced himself to swallow a bestial growl; right now he needs to control himself just a bit more so he can be sure to keep Nico safe. Within a heartbeat of that thought Will wouldn't need to worry about holding himself back because the demon did not hesitate a moment more to lunged at Nico once again.

Something inside of Will snapped and he quickly made his presence known. Will dove in just before the demon managed to reach Nico. He bit the demon's arm and threw it away from them, he then moved in front of the injured Hunter in a protective stance.

"This scent is- Solace?" Nico coughed a little staring wide eyed at the huge golden wolf now protecting him.

Will just let out a snarl at the enemy before them, he could worry about Nico's confusion later. The demon stands chuckling from where he was thrown.

"Well, I did not see that coming!"

The Alpha stomped his paw to create a tension in the air in order to make his presence heavier to tell his opponent that they won't stand a chance against him. It was another way to declare that Will was an Alpha aside from the Alpha pull that he normally displays.

"Again, why the hell are you here?" Nico hissed from his back.

Unsurprisingly, Nico di Angelo is immune to this kind of display. Even his Alpha pull is useless to the Hunter, much to his dismay. It just shows that Nico is a skilled Hunter and also incredibly stubborn and Will secretly like it. Will just give Nico a glance while the Hunter manages to stand on shaking legs. Will feels relief course through him knowing that Nico still has the strength to stand on his own at least.

Nico moved beside him and let out a sigh. "Fine whatever; I'll deal with you later." Nico gripped his sword in front of him as he readied himself to continue fighting.

Will noticed that he was panting a little bit. It was like something is weighing Nico down. He looks so exhausted still too. Even though he was all tattered up, Nico di Angelo was still beautiful. Will didn't know where that thought came from but it was the truth.

"You didn't say you have a wolf protector, Hunter."

They both snapped their eyes towards the demon. It was standing like nothing happened. It also shows that it was not swayed by Will's presence in the least.

"This looks interesting! And not just any ordinary wolf! It's an Alpha!"

Will leaned forward a little bit, his growl ever growing into a low rumble that resonates with an unspoken threat, and took a single step towards the demon in warning.

Will is strong, he knows this. Even if he didn't save all of his pack on the night of the ambush, he still knows that he is strong. He still held off a great amount of demons and protected his remaining pack members and survived. Maybe, just maybe, Nico di Angelo is making him stronger. Also, Will Solace was a careful planner, a careful strategist, a careful leader. He needs to observe everything before he can make a decision. Lou Ellen sometimes joked that he was too calculating. Right now, he needed that carefulness. He was not fully healed, so he risked a lot take on another demon and possibly sustain further injuries.

And judging by di Angelo's state, the demon is obviously strong. Will knows that he should be careful but he also knows that Nico is bleeding severely from somewhere, hell, he can absolutely smell it. The strong urge to protect Nico came back to him full force and he forgot to be careful.  
The Alpha let out a howl as he charged at the demon.

"Solace, no! Wait!" Will heard Nico yelled from somewhere behind him.

He managed to successfully dig his fangs into the demon's shoulder and heard a satisfying crunch of bones, but he let out a yelp when the demon suddenly grabbed him in its free hand and slammed him to the ground hard. Will groaned as his body ached from the impact of the sudden attack.

The demon conjured a black flame in his hands and was about to launch at Will when suddenly Nico came rushing at the demon and blocked the flames with his sword allowing Will to get back on his feet safely.

They both struggled against each other fending off attacks meanwhile Will stood up behind Nico, moving in closer readying to step in to protect him.

Suddenly, Nico leaned away dodging the demon's next blow while giving the demon an uppercut to the jaw with his free hand and then kicked the demon in the chest causing it to wheeze as the air was knocked out of its lungs.

Will took that opportunity to bite the demon's arm to hold it in place as Nico proceeded to attempt to slice the demon's throat with his sword. Unfortunately, the demon predicted the attack and pulled away at the last instant causing Nico's sword to pierce through its shoulder instead of slicing its neck.

Repeating his move earlier, Will once again threw the demon away from the both of them thus dislodging Nico's sword and leaving the demon with a large bloody wound in its left shoulder.

Nico was gasping for breath at this point and Will's body is searing with pain, the exertion was getting to them both, if he didn't put an end to this soon they wouldn't last. He didn't expect the demon's strength to be like this, sure the ones that had ambushed them had taken out much of his pack but this was a lone demon facing an experienced Hunter and an Alpha wolf.

"Are you an idiot? What were you thinking pouncing on it like that?" Nico hissed while shooting Will a deadly glare.

They were standing side by side. Will still in his wolf form, and Nico with his killer black sword poised at the ready. Somewhere in the back of Will's mind he thought that they were perfectly suited for working together.

"This guy is not some puny demon that you can kill in an instant. Trust me, I tried."

Will just side eyed Nico. He knew perfectly well at this point that this demon was strong, sadly he had rushed in without thinking and had no time to come up with a solid plan so they were stuck like this, gods willing maybe they could make it out of this alive, actually no matter what they would make it out of this alive because Will had finally found his Omega and he wasn't letting him go, not now, not ever.

Both of them watched as the demon recovered from their attacks.

"Damn, you're both good!" The demon praised them. Its grin was so wide that they both were able to see the blood dripping from its mouth and coating its wickedly sharp teeth. It was clearly enjoying this judging by the cruel gleam in its eyes.

"This is the first time in so long that somebody has managed to make me bleed." The demon let out a roaring laugh, cackling like a psycho as it reveled in the exhilaration of battle.

"I remembered the first one who managed to make me bleed!" the demon's voice was shrill like something in its mind had snapped, it also held a faraway gaze as though it had been transported into a memory and was reliving the moment.

Will growled low and Nico held his sword up high, both anticipating an attack at any moment.

"Ahhh, I still remember her name, her sweet name… the white angel, Bianca di Angelo!"

Will saw Nico tense up at the mention of the name.

The demon just closed its eyes as though reminiscing. "Such a beauty that one."

"Shut your mouth." Nico ground out low between clenched teeth from beside Will. He was now becoming surrounded by shadows as he pointed the sword at the demon.

"I liked playing around with her; until I finally got bored!" The psychotic demon shrieked from delight. Now the demon was cackling even louder than before seemingly unfazed by Nico's growing fury.

"I said shut your mouth!" Nico shouted and the shadows erupted around the Hunter making the night seem even darker as though they were standing in a well of ink.

Will felt an immeasurable strength from Nico but at the same time he knew that it was dangerous for someone to wield such tremendous power. Yet, Nico's hazy eyes were fixed on the demon. The Hunter was ready to kill him, no destroy him.

Yet the demon was still laughing manically.

The shadows clung to Nico, it seemed almost like they were just waiting for him to command them. The grass beneath Nico's feet wilted instantly as the shadows spread forth.

While it had been Will's Alpha presence surrounding them before, now it was quickly changing to Nico's surprisingly immense presence, similar to Will's but stronger and darker. Right in the blink of an eye, Nico suddenly crossed the field and reached the demon ready to strike.

The demon's laughter was abruptly cut off as Nico held his deadly blade to its throat.

Will was so stunned that he remained frozen in place as he watched as Nico pressed his blade closer to the demon's throat hard enough to break the skin. Even though Nico was by far smaller, his massive aura made him a lot more dangerous than the demon.

"How dare you speak her name or disgrace her memory to my face." Nico's voice was low and menacing but at the same time it was clear enough that Will could hear it. "You will regret everything you've done to my sister."

The demon's eyes widened, and then it smiled despite the tense situation. Nico increased his hold impossibly tighter on his sword letting it dig in deeper to the demon's throat as the demon let out a choking sound.

"You will regret killing her." Nico continued as he grabbed the demon with his free hand, replacing his blade as he pulled it back, raising his sword into the air as a dark shroud of the shadows gathered at it cloaking it in Nico's deadly aura.

"I-I-I- I was not the one who ki- k- killed her!" The demon stammered out in a rush. Nico was inches away from stabbing the demon through the chest but he stopped instantly as those words hit him.

Will saw Nico's hesitancy brought on by that statement, he also saw how it gave the demon the upper hand as Nico lost the hold he had on the demon's neck. Will watched as the demon smirked and conjured black flames in its hand again to strike Nico.

Will moved hastily before that could happen as he morphed to his human form to grab Nico to get him out of the way. But clearly, the demon was still faster than him because it slung the flames from its hands at the Hunter.

"Nico!" Will shouted as his heart was pounding hard, he cannot lose Nico here!

Luckily, Nico snapped back from his trance and tried to block the demonic black flame that was directed at him. The Hunter successfully diverted it to the ground but his right shoulder was grazed slightly by the flame, Nico hissed from the pain as he tried to fight through it. The flames rose up to create a barrier cutting off the path to Nico and the demon.

Will morphed back into his wolf form again to get to Nico quickly; he whimpered slightly as the intense heat began to singe his fur but he ignored it and the sting of the burns trying to get to Nico but the wall of flames was stronger now surrounding the Hunter, caging him in.

Nico's strength visibly deflated as he was once again on his knees clutching his shoulder. Nico lacked stamina to control powers like that and Will wanted to be by his side but the black flames were blocking him. If he gets hit by the flames, he will not be so lucky again. Black flames are powerful, if hit full on they would burn and burn until there was nothing left of the victim. It will engulfed Will too and burn him to death if he tries to cross it.

The demon was once again standing but it was obviously tiring. The black flames must be causing his strength to weaken.

"Y-you trickster!" Nico choked out as Will watched nervously outside the barrier that circling Nico and the demon. Nico is just one step away from being unconscious and it worried Will almost more than the fire.

The demon wiped away blood that was trickling from his mouth but he was pleased at the sight of Nico on the ground. "It's true. I'm not the one who killed her."

Will saw Nico glare at it but before he can throw an insult to the demon, they heard a piercing whistle from somewhere. Pain surged at Will's whole body as the whistle continued. He pawed at his ears and blindingly searched for Nico. His eyes found Nico, his hand were also at his ears.

Then as suddenly as it came the whistle was gone. The demon scowled, clearly displeased. Will heard the demon click its tongue as it snapped its fingers and the black flames abruptly dissipated. As soon as they were gone Will swiftly ran to Nico, growling at the demon with his hackles raised.

"I have enjoyed fighting the two of you." the demon said addressing both of them but then looked at Nico.

"Next time we meet, you'll be in the same boat as your sister. Nico di Angelo." it was grinning manically. "Especially now that I know what you are." Will sensed Nico freeze behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about you damn demon. I am a Hunter and I'll kill you and avenge Bianca!" Nico tried to stand but he stumbled immediately.

Will's growl grew louder as he shifted towards Nico without looking away from the demon. He wanted to kill the demon but it will be suicide. His body could not take those black flames if they came back again. They would incinerate him in a second.

"But then I don't care about that. I want to know who killed her, demon." Nico coughed behind him. His chest was heaving. Will can sense great pain from Nico and it was obviously not from his wounds.

The demon glared at Nico. "I have a name, Hunter. Name's Byrce. Granted I had tortured her but I was not the one who killed her. It was him" The demon crossed his arms. Will was confused. Who was this 'him' that the demon-Bryce was talking about? Nico voiced out his question to Bryce. "Who is him?"

"That's for you to find out. I'll be taking my leave. He is looking for me. You're both lucky I enjoyed myself so much." Bryce eyed the two of them but his gaze landed on Nico again. "And I'll keep my mouth shut about you from him just because I would love fighting with you again."

Then, he casually walked away from them, his hands on the back of his head as though he were just taking a stroll through the forest in the dead of night. Will's growl did not cease.

Bryce stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Will. "Protecting him is futile, Alpha of the Solace pack. It will definitely cost your life." Then Bryce was gone in a blink of an eye. Will was stunned. Was it a threat? Or was it something else?

All of his thoughts came to a halt when Nico groaned in pain behind him. He morphed into his human form and quickly turned to Nico. "You're bleeding out." Will said. "Let's go to the village, we'll treat you there." He reached for Nico but the Hunter moved away.

"Leave me alone. S-solace." Nico stuttered out, still breathing heavily.

Will sighed, even with injuries, the Hunter was still so stubborn. "No, I can't and I won't. Come on." This time, when he reached for Nico again, the Hunter swatted away his hand. It was a little touch of skin but it was still a touch nonetheless.

Will felt his Soulmark tingle first then it burned scorching hot. "Ah!" he cried out and his hand automatically covered his Soulmark. If Will doubted that the Hunter before him was his soulmate before now, then this burning sensation in his Soulmark tells him that Nico di Angelo is indeed his soulmate. Will is not surprised at all; it just gave him confirmation to what he's suspected all along.

"What?" Nico cocked his head in confusion.

In this moment, he looked at the Hunter carefully. Blood was everywhere, on his head, in his hands, on his shoulder. It was drying everywhere on Nico's skin not covered but all that Will can see is how strong and beautiful he is. Will's wolf longed to be with Nico, now that he knew that he is indeed his Omega. Something inside him screamed to protect this Hunter, to know him, for Nico to belong with him forever.

Will knew well that he hated his Soulmark before but only because he did not know that it felt like this. Because before he did not know what coming home feels like. Ever since before Will viewed his Soulmark as a burden but now it was a blessing. He wanted this feeling to be there, always. Even if Bryce warned Nico, he couldn't care less. He'll offer his life just to make sure Nico will be safe. Even if Nico will forsake him.

Oh gods! What if Nico does forsake him? He'll think about that later. Right now, his Omega needs medical attention. He'll daydream about Nico later. For now the Alpha cleared his throat. "Nothing to worry about. You on the other hand." Will touched Nico's hand gently helping him stand.

"I'm fine. Y-you can leave me here." It was a relief for Will that Nico did not shy away from his touch, and Nico did not resist his hold on his hand, or maybe he's just too weak to react at the moment.

"No, you're not. And my father will kill me if anything happens to you. You are under his protection, I'm sure he'll skin me alive if I leave you here alone and dying." Not that he'll actually leave Nico here. He really can't leave now. Will smiled gently at Nico. It was all true though, Apollo will be pissed at him after all of this. Not to mention he needs to apologize to his father properly.

"And Percy will have my head. No, forget about Percy, Annabeth will torture me and decorate the Capitol with my head." That earned him a weak smile from Nico. It was absolutely breathtaking. Nico should smile more. Will should do that, make him smile. The smile only lasted for a second though and was replaced by a scowl.

"Why are you being nice now?" Nico whispered but Will still heard him. Because you're my soulmate, idiot. was all he wanted to say but he can't say that, not right now. Will doesn't want Nico to run away from him this early. He wanted to get to know him first.

Before Will can form another answer though, Nico let out a bloody scream and crumpled to the ground effectively releasing his hand from Will's.

"Nico!"

Nico's whole body is trembling horribly, chest his heaving like all of the air was leaving his body.  
Will kneeled instantly beside him, hands hovering over Nico but he doesn't know where to put his hands or what exactly he can do to help.

"Nico, what's-?" Will is panicking internally; he doesn't know what's wrong with Nico. He wanted to help but doesn't know how. Nico still yelled through the pain, Will forced himself to calm down and mentally list all the things his mother thought him to calm down a mate.

You can calm your mate by putting your foreheads together. Scratched behind the ear, it's soothing for your Omega. His mother made him go through lessons about calming a mate because he's an Alpha. He hated every second of it because he doesn't need it since he didn't even want a soulmate. But boy, how wrong he was. He'll swallow all of his words before because having a soulmate is always going to be better. Okay, mother always knows best. He'll just trust his mother on this.

Nico was still quivering on the ground. The Alpha's heart hurt looking at the Hunter. Will softly caressed Nico's hair. It was surprisingly soft, seeing how it was matted with blood. His hand tucked the hair behind his ear lightly. The screaming slowly turned into quiet whimpers.

"Hey, Nico" Will started, "I- I want you to tell me what's wrong." Ever so gently, he eased Nico into sitting position.

"H-hurts, B-bianca please, m-make it go a-away."

Will noted that Nico was delirious from the pain. He called for his sister, from what Will gathered from the talk earlier with Bryce, Bianca was dead. He ignored the name, for now Will's first priority is Nico.

"Where, Nico?" He continued to scratch behind his ear. "E-everywhere. P-please let me-" The boy choked out. Will patiently wait for his next words.

"P-please tell me i-it's all r-right. That's it's okay to be m-me." Nico broke at the last words.

Nico sniffled like a scared little child. Will put his forehead against Nico, hoping it will give him just a little bit of comfort. Will closed his eyes for a moment and took a calming breath before he opened them again. He didn't know what urged him to do it but he kissed Nico's forehead and whispered, "It's all right, Nico. It's alright." He looked at Nico's deep dark brown eyes. "It's all right."

The reaction was instant. Will heard the bracelets break before he saw them. All of Nico's bracelets are all shattered on the ground. Black fur spread all over Nico's entire body, the fur slightly glowing as the moon light peeked out of the clouds and dark deep brown eyes tinged with gold held Will's blue eyes completely captive. The Alpha was in complete shock. Nico just morphed in front of Will.

Will swallowed hard as he reached out to Nico's fur. Still scratching behind the ear, Nico's wolf form leaned in just a little bit to him. Holding the Alpha's stare all throughout the exchange. Will's heart was pounding hard and it was not from fear, not at all. His breath is caught between his lungs because now, right this moment, Will can see his whole life with Nico. With his Omega.

But as quickly as the wolf appeared, Nico morphed just as quickly back to his human form. Will caught Nico as he fell forward head first into him. Will stared hard at Nico; he cannot believe that the most beautiful black wolf that he ever seen in his life is in his arms, now sleeping peacefully.

 **A/N: Hey Everyone!**

 **It's Christmas Eve here and I wish you all Happy Holidays! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Solangelo is still the light of my life. I've been reading all of the solangelo stories spread all over the internet.**

 **To drewrex, Hey thank you again for your kind words. Sharing this to the world is scary but I love that people like you appreciated this. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Wishing you a happy holidays. Thank you for reading this again!**

 **To Clara oswald, Hey dear, thank you for reading this. I also wish I can update as much as I can. Thank you! Happy Holidays!**

 **To Blackisacoloridiots, Hi! Thank you for the encouragement! I hope you'll still read this! Merry Christmas!**

 **To APileOfSchist, Hi darling! I've been reading your comments, do not worry. I also replied to those messages. Thank you very much for reading this. Merry Christmas! I hope you'll read this and enjoyed it.**

 **To Lizzie.P1639 , Thank you for makingthis story one of your favorites. Happy Holidays my dear.**

 **To sk8terS-peep Thank you for reading this, and I hope you'll read the chapter 8 too up until the last chapter! Thanks!**

 **To Nightwolfhunter Thank you for reading this, I am glad that you enjoyed this story and became one of your favorites. I also hope I can update regularly.**

 **How's that? Do not hesitate to comment!**

 **Sending you all my love! A big round of applause to my beta reader ammstar11, still wonderful as ever. Thank you for reading! Also, Thank you for being part of my 2018. Hope your 2019 will be blessed too! I am also on Archive of our own, under the same name.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, of course.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Will**

"What the hell happened?!" Lou Ellen demanded the moment she saw Will carrying Nico in his arms as he approached the village. She was standing at the village's wooden gate waiting for him to arrive.

The Hunter was still passed out and Will had no other choice but to carry him to their village where he'd be safest. For all, he knows Nico's wounds could be fatal, in any case, they were serious.

Will had originally whistled for Cecil, his Beta and Lou's mate, but it was Lou who received him. An Alpha's whistle is always meant to call for his Beta. Unfortunately for Will, Lou Ellen was always the one that shows up whenever he called for Cecil. Of course, he has questioned this before but Cecil would just snigger while Lou Ellen points out that she is the wife of the Beta; she says it's a conjugal responsibility.

"Lower your voice, Lou." She just narrowed her eyes at him. "I need you to prepare my cabin. I'll tend Nico's wounds there."

"Not until you explain this." Lou Ellen gestured to Nico, still sleeping fitfully in Will's arms with his head resting against his chest. "What happened to him?" She must have seen something in his face because she gasped dramatically. "Did you do this to Nico? Oh my gods! Lord Apollo will kill you! Percy and Annabeth will-"

"Gods, shut up Lou!" Will growled at her. She stared stunned at Will clearly not expecting hostility from her Alpha. "We were attacked by a demon. And my Omega is bleeding out while I waste my time explaining this to you."

Her eyes widen in shock and but then she smiled. "Nico is your soulmate, it's true?" she asked excitedly.

Will didn't mean to say that. Damn. He should learn to control his tongue whenever he's upset. Will just sighed and nodded at Lou Ellen. It was no use being mad at her after all Lou knows him best aside from Cecil. "Yes, he is. Now, can we hurry and go to my cabin?"

"Of course Alpha." She smirked as she bowed slightly to Will but it felt more like she was mocking him.

They entered the village quietly since Will really didn't want any unnecessary attention from anyone in the village over this right now. Nico needed to be treated immediately. Luckily, it was a quiet night inside the village with the pack mostly asleep or indoors. Will and Lou Ellen hurried to the cabin a few meters behind the main lodge of the village where they held important meetings and receive guests.

Lou opened the door to his cabin and entered first. She flicked on a light bulb illuminating the whole interior of the cabin while Will went straight for the bed lowering Nico down gently as not to jostle or wake him.

"I'll go get Kayla." Will nodded and Lou Ellen hurriedly went to fetch the head healer of the Apollo pack.

The bed appeared big with Nico di Angelo laying on it alone. It seems funny that the white sheets of his bed contrast perfectly with Hunter's dark hair. Nico looked so small, thin, and pale due to exhaustion of fighting the demon. Will dragged a chair from the table to beside the bed and sat on it. The Alpha looked at Nico to assess some of the damages but he needed only to take Nico's hand in his to do so. Will closed his eyes and tried to concentrate all of his spiritual pressure on his hands. Soon, he can feel Nico's pulse reverberating through him like a second heartbeat. Then his hands were enveloped with golden light and resonating with the spiritual pressure he created.

Spiritual Pressure is used to by healers to determine and fix almost any injuries, wounds or physical ailments and most illnesses. It's a skill that wolves naturally have but only gifted healers hone their talents in this field.

As a young wolf Will was fascinated by healing arts but because he was an Alpha his lessons were different from healing. It was just one of the reasons why he didn't want to be an Alpha; he wanted to be a healer. Apollo only allowed him to study with the healers if he would also accept Alpha lessons. It was a great deal and Will studied the craft before he became the Alpha of the Solace pack. It seems that because he is an Alpha naturally his Spiritual Pressure is much stronger and is on par with the gifted healers. He prided himself on the fact that he was the Apollo's pack head healer before accepting his Alpha role and went to gather a pack.

Little by little he determines which is the most fatal wound, he closed it up, then went on the next and the next one after he healed it. Will did this over and over until he heard his name being called.

"Will." Will felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He was greeted by blue eyes almost identical to his. Kayla's worried eyes trailed from his face to his hands where he was still holding Nico's hand. "I think that's enough. Healing him further cannot be good to you, Big brother." His sister's smile is so similar to their mother, Naomi. Even though all of his siblings inherited Apollo's blue eyes and tanned skin, Kayla will always look like their mother. "His pulse is strong and steady. You can drop your Spiritual pressure now."

Will complied, mostly because of exhaustion from releasing a Spiritual pressure. The Alpha removed his hands from Nico, replaced soon after by Kayla's. His sister sat at the edge of the bed and release her Spiritual Pressure just to double check Nico's stability. Kayla is just three years younger than him but now she is serving as the head healer of the Apollo pack taking his place when he had left to fulfill his role as an Alpha.

She always wanted to be a healer and luckily she was not destined to be an Alpha like Will or their older brothers, and she is not the one that would inherit the Apollo's pack. It would be Austin, their youngest brother who is just twelve years old right now and still taking Alpha lessons.

Will slumped at the chair. Exhaustion is now flowing through his veins. Sleep was so appealing right now but he wanted to stay awake and watch over Nico.

"You should sleep, brother." Kayla's eyes are so full of concern as she turns to look at him. "I can watch Nico for a few hours; maybe bandage his lingering wounds to prevent infection." Will wanted to protest, he cannot leave his Omega alone. But before he can voice those thoughts, he was interrupted by Kayla first.

"Your Omega is safe here Will." She smiled at him. "I know Nico would throw a fit at being in a wolf village but he also knows that he is safer with the Apollo pack."

"How did you know that?" Will asks taken aback.

"How did I know what?" Kayla asked suppressing a grin.

"That Nico is-"

Kayla interrupted as soon as he speaks Nico's name. "Oh! I've known Nico for a while. I met him through Mom, actually. He is so nice to me. Nico always keeps a scowl on his face just to look intimidating but he's actually really sweet. At least, he is like that with Hazel."

"Hazel?" It is irrational to be jealous this early on but Will's inner wolf growled at the name. His head gets it but his inner wolf doesn't. His Omega can only be sweet to him. Will tried to crush the feeling but Kayla noticed it anyway.

"Calm your wolf down. Hazel is Nico's sister; sort of. Hazel said that Nico saved her before and adopted her as his sister." Kayla explained. "He's only sweet with Hazel but he is mostly kind to everybody. Also, Nico is Austin's teacher at combat. Actually, Dad practically begged him to teach Austin." They both rolled their eyes at their father's antics.

"And you know how Austin clings to his saxophone like a lifeline, right?" Will let out a snort. Like Will when he was young, Austin has other interests besides being an Alpha. "Nico was the only one that was able to him to start training. We don't know how he did it but I think he threatened to break Austin's saxophone, which is very impressive. But he doesn't teach here. It's always in the arena beside the Capitol."

It's a little bit unnerving that his family got to know Nico before him, but at the same time, it was pleasant to know that they all liked Nico.

"Wait, we got sidetracked. What I meant to ask is how did you know Nico is my Omega?" Will spared a glance at Nico's sleeping form.

Kayla snickered at Will's confusion. "Well, dad keeps talking nonstop about Nico di Angelo being your soulmate. The whole village surely knows this by now."

Will groaned. Their father has a reputation for being so tactless.

"Mom is so disappointed in him for it, but she seems pleased with the idea that Nico is your soulmate."

Will sighed dejectedly.

"So he is, isn't he?" Kayla pursed her mouth in anticipation even though it was obvious from the conversation so far.

"Dad has always been a big mouth." Will pouted but nodded anyway. Ears tinged red and his cheeks warm. How could the entire village know about this before he himself had found out for sure? Why did his father have to be such a gossip?

"What are we talking about?" They were both startled at their father's voice as he entered Will's cabin. Cecil and Lou Ellen trailed in behind him. Will scowled deeply at the sight of his father's brilliant smile.

"You and your lack of discretion dad." Will threw his father a dirty look. Apollo just smiled brighter. "And can you please lower your voice down? My Omega is sleeping." Will is sure that his whole face is red from embarrassment, though whether it was from confirming what his father seemed to have known all along or admitted it before so many people at once regardless of a couple of them already knowing he wasn't entirely sure.

"Ha! I was right! I can call him my son in law now. We can celebrate the wedding in the next full moon! I can-"

"Dad, stop. Nico is a Hunter and he doesn't know yet that he is my Omega." Also, I'm very confused because he is a Hunter and a wolf. Why does Nico hide the fact that he is a wolf? I need an explanation. Will's mind supplied.

His over excited father frowned at Will. "Why not?!" Like a petulant child, Apollo stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I'm very sure right now that he hates me and might forsake me. So please, do not mention to Nico that he is my mate, at least for now." Will looked at the occupants of the room. Apollo is still pouting at him, Lou Ellen looked confused but nodded anyway, and Kayla smiled encouragingly at him. Cecil, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Will.

"Is there a reason why we should not tell him yet?"

Will sighed internally. Cecil may have sensed something from Will. Well, he is not Will's Beta for nothing. This is why Will trusted Cecil. Even from their childhood days, Cecil relied on his intuition and observation that made him a great Beta for Will. He apparently knows Will is hiding something but Will wanted to talk to Nico first.

"I want to be friends with him first. I want him to trust me first." Will hardened his stare at Cecil. "Please." He added.

That got Cecil to nod "Chill, okay that's fine. I'll make sure to threaten every wolf in this village just to make sure Nico does not know about this."

Lou Ellen patted her husband on the shoulder. "Great. Let's just all rest. I'll take care of Nico here."

"I want to know what happened to the two of you." They all looked at the doorway where his mother was leaning at. "You both came back here bloodied and Nico is unconscious, I want to know why William."

Uh-oh, his mother's pissed at him. She even pulled the 'William' card. "Who was it? What happened?" Naomi strutted towards the bed where Kayla was still treating Nico. She looked at Nico fondly and she gently caressed his hair. It just dawned at Will that his family was captivated by Nico in some way; they were all so genuinely worried for him. But it was also a relief that they liked Nico and quick to accepted Nico as his soulmate.

"Answers William, now." His mother demanded. "Annabeth and Percy are on their way here now as we speak."

"What?" Will internally cursed. They cannot be here. "Why should they come here?"

"Apparently Hazel wanted to see Nico and went to his apartment but Nico wasn't there." Naomi sighed as she continually caressing Nico's hair. "Hazel is a witch; she traced Nico's blood here. She alerted Annabeth about it and they'll be here to retrieve Nico. Annabeth sent someone here first, just to inform us."

"No! They cannot do that." Will growled. Then, he smelled some newcomers just outside the village gates. It was not just the head Hunter that came, he can also smell Jason's scent, the head of the Grace pack, the Stoll brothers, and of course the head Hunter's husband, Percy of the Jackson clan. Will can also smell the scent of a witch, maybe this was Hazel. Will's growls intensify. Cecil immediately put his hand on Will's shoulder, controlling Will's temper for a moment.

"Damn it. Are they all here for Nico?" Lou Ellen voiced out.

"No, I don't think so. I'll go and see them. Will, just stay here with your mother. I'll deal with them." Apollo started for the door.

Will takes a deep breath to compose himself. "No, I'll go with you." Apollo stared at him like he was sizing Will up. If Will can control his inner wolf in the presence of a bunch of other Alphas there could be trouble, after all, Will knows that Apollo wants safety for his pack. It was still Apollo's village and home of his pack and his job to make sure that no conflicts arise on his watch.

He holds his father's stare, steady and calm.

"Fine. Naomi, stay here with Nico, please. Come on Will."

His mother nodded at them both. Will looks at Cecil and Lou. They also both nod at him. They'll be there with or without Will's permission. He will deal with Nico's story later when he wakes up. With one last glance at Nico's sleeping form, Will hurries out to the gates.

Apollo was the one that reached the gates first followed closely by Will. His father opened the gates to greet the newcomers that lurked just outside.

"Hey guys, what a pleasant surprise! How are all of you doing? This is clearly not a social call."

Will just stood there as his father welcomes the guests.

But then, a girl ran past Apollo, the next thing Will know that the girl with cinnamon colored hair grabbed his collar. "Where is Nico?"

Will did not see or hear her presence. Mist, he concluded, the ability of a witch, this must be Hazel.

"Hazel! Back off please." Annabeth called for her, but Hazel didn't move.

"We are not here to create tension." Annabeth looked at Apollo. "Sorry for the short notice Lord Apollo, but we'll conduct the council meeting right here. It is much safer than the Capitol. Percy saw demons lurking around there and we cannot risk any more Hunters nor wolves suffering these attacks. We need answers that Will can provide. So please Hazel, back off for a moment. I know for a fact that Nico is safe." Annabeth looked at Will pointedly.

"Yes, he is. My sister is treating him."

Hazel lets his shirt go. "Kayla's treating him?" Hazel's eyes are full of worry. "I want to see him. I-"

Annabeth cut her off. "You can see him after the meeting. You're the only witch that is present for this short notice meeting." Annabeth visibly relaxed as Hazel nodded at her. "If Lord Apollo will say yes." She looked at Will's father.

"I guess I have no choice; we can all go to the main lodge," Apollo answered and they all headed to the main lodge. It is meant for official business like this. As they walked, Apollo's pack approached them slowly and one by one, leaving their homes to check who the newcomers were.

They were wary as strangers were in their territory. Low growls resonated through the crowd but Apollo lifted up his hands as he walked by to placate them. His father was reassuring them that it was okay and that these people were welcome.

Naomi was already inside the lodge as they entered, she had prepared the table with fruits and drinks for everyone.

They all sat down on the woven carpet that covered most of the central part of the lodge. They all circled the table, Apollo sat at the head with Naomi in his right. Cecil and Lou Ellen sat on either side of Will. Jason sat beside the Stolls on the right. On the Stolls' left sat Hazel. And Annabeth sat beside her husband Percy.

They could all feel the tension that hung in the air. Will could sense how his father's inner wolf could not calm down. It, in turn, caused his inner wolf to become highly agitated, as well as the other wolves present. Luckily, his mother noticed it; Naomi gently grasped Apollo's hand in hers and squeezed briefly calming him instantly. The tension dissipated a little but it was enough to make Will's inner wolf calm down.

"So," Apollo started turning serious now.

Will remembered all the meetings that they held being led by the Alpha of the Apollo pack. Right now, Apollo is the Alpha of his pack, a leader, not his father but an Alpha to follow.

"This meeting is on short notice but we all understand the necessity of it; therefore we can start the official council meeting here and now." Apollo met all of their gazes in turn and nodded signaling the start of the meeting.

"I wanted to know why the demons were chasing your pack, Will." Annabeth dove right in immediately.

Will took a deep breath trying to collect himself before starting. "I'll start at the very beginning if that's okay with all of you. I wanted all you to know what I found out and though I already planned on telling you at the meeting anyway this is even more dire than previously thought." He knew he had to talk about it but it with everything that just happened he knew this was going to be very difficult.

"Will, we're all your friends here. Granted, we are all Alphas now but we're still friends." Jason spoke for the first time. Actually, this is also the first time he had seen Jason in two years. Will remembered Jason Grace as a great friend, he always had their backs, even when Will was in trouble with other Alphas Jason and Percy were always there to defend him.

"No worries Will. I still like all of our hunting games when we were still kids, you were cool, man." Percy added. Travis Stoll gave him a thumbs up while Connor, his brother gave will an encouraging smile. Hazel and Annabeth gave him a nod. Lou Ellen touched his arms gently. Cecil on the other side placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." Will really appreciated it. "You all know that I left Olympus two years ago to gather a pack, but it was never because of that. I wanted to leave Olympus to know what happened to Michael and Lee." Will saw his mother freeze at the names and Apollo let out a growl.

"Will, it was never your responsibility to learn about what happened to them!" Apollo yelled at him. His mother eyes were on the ground. "They were killed by the demons! That's it."

"I know that but they were my brothers, father! I wanted to know the reason behind why they killed my brothers!" Will raised his voice in return.

…

Michael and Lee were his older brothers. Will was close to both them but especially Lee. Will always remembered Michael's teachings about hunting and Lee's bedtime stories. They both spoiled him as he was their baby brother. Kayla doesn't remember them well, she was really young and Austin was not born yet back then.

Will was devastated when Michael and Lee need to go outside of Olympus to gather packs. Michael and Lee were just a year apart and both agreed to travel together. Will remembered crying, begging them both to just stay. He also remembered Lee saying "I'll write you letters every day. That's a promise." They both pinky promised him after that.

It was hard waiting for the letters, but they always came. The letters consist of their travels, different towns, different adventures every day. Will was so happy, he also dreamed of going to different towns and places because it seemed magical when Lee wrote all about it. Their correspondence continued for three years but one day all the letters stopped. Will ignored it, maybe because the packs were growing and they were busy. Will figured this as Lee mentioned that his pack was growing as well as Michael's.

But a day becomes a week then eventually, it became a month. At first, Will was angry at them, they had made a promise but they both broken it. He was also worried about them. He could not shake the feeling that something wrong had happened to both of them. But then, Michael's letter came along. He was so excited to read it. Michael was saying sorry in the letter.

A week after that, one of the Alphas of the town of Venicia and Lee's Beta delivered Michael's and Lee's dead body to Olympus. They said that they had run-ins with the demons and Michael and Lee didn't make it.

…

"Dad, There's a letter that came after a week of my brothers' deaths," Will said cutting off any memory he had when he learned that his brothers were both dead.

"What?" Naomi was shocked. "Will, you should have told us."

"Lee's first instruction in the letter is to keep the letter to myself. He asked me to keep it a secret from both of you because he knows that you'll worry." Will turns to his mother but agony flashed in his mother's eye and Will turned away from her gaze once more.

"Lee said that he asked a favor to someone to send that letter if ever he died." Will swallowed. "His letter contains the legend of the Hounds."

"Hounds?" Annabeth repeated. "Hounds are just legends, right?"

"Yes, they were. At least that was taught to us when we were having Alpha lessons." Jason answered. "Hounds are the protectors of the gates of the Underworld, as they say."

"Also, as the folklore says that the Hounds were very powerful, more powerful than the Alphas." Percy added.

"Is that a bad thing?" Annabeth questioned. "I mean, when I was in the academy, we also studied the Hounds but we did not get to learn what they are as we have very little resources about them." She explained.

"Whoa! You studied about them?" Connor Stoll's eyes were wide, staring at Annabeth.

"Well, it was not part of the curriculum, it was just an elective." Annabeth's cheeks tinged pink. Percy shot daggers at Connor. Clearly, he was pissed about getting his Omega embarrassed. Annabeth cleared her throat. "We're getting sidetracked. So what about them Will?" Will saw Annabeth reached for Percy and intertwine their hands. It was so easy, an Omega making her Alpha calm down. He longed for that kind of easiness, maybe, hopefully, he can be like that with Nico. If Nico does not forsake him as his soulmate.

Will mentally slapped himself; he can worry about that later. He really needs to focus on the council meeting. So he continued, "Well, Lee was saying in the letter that the legend was true. Hounds were real and they exist but of course, I did not believe them."

"You should." Apollo cut him off. His father gaze hardened at him. "You should believe in Lee's words. Hounds exist, they were not just legends."

They all stared in Apollo that was silent for a while when Will explained.

"I should have told you all of this before, but they are not legends. And they are more powerful than any Alpha in this world."

 **A/N: Hey Guys! How are you? I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I would like to thank Ammstar11, my amazing beta! You're the best!**

 **Hey BROOKLYN, thank you so much for reading this! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hey freakyHadeschild! thank you so much for reading this! I promise to add soon.**

 **Thank you so much guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuysssssss! Comments are much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only own the plot, All rights go to Uncle Rick :)**


End file.
